Mistake?
by love comes and goes
Summary: .:Because it wasn't just one child in there any more- it was three:. Eventual SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! And welcome to another one of my insane SasuHina stories. And though the last thing I need is another story, I decided to post it up anyway. Now let me tell you a little bit about it.**

**I just thought that the typical pregnancy needed a twist, all sorts of chaos will be ensued to this story so you guys might want to stick around but I'll talk about that later.**

**On with the story...**

**- - - - - - - ---- **

_Damn it!_

Sasuke was really tired of their little games but he wasn't about to say no to her when she came over. They knew there was no emotion behind what they did, it was just for comfort and so what,

It's just sex

In either case it still annoyed him that she always woke up before him. He wasn't a morning person, so he hated her rushed movements to get her clothes on. He absentmindedly watched her _amazing_ curves before that damn oversized jacket was put on and then he lost interest.

He pulled the covers over his head and quickly went back to sleep.

Hinata made it to her mansion before anybody even noticed she didn't get home last night. She was still blushing at what exactly was keeping her from her home. Really it meant nothing emotionally but still... physically, it was something to be embarrassed about.

"Hinata-sama, breakfast will be ready in a soon." Neji suddenly called from behind her screen door.

"A-alright Neji-nii-san, I'll be out in a few minutes." Hinata slightly stuttered out. Even at 17 years of age she stuttered. Luckily it went down to a minimum, not excessively like in her younger years. She jumped into the shower to rid herself of any... unwanted scents. Now that she was in the confines of her shower, she couldn't help but let her thoughts of what happened last night enter her mind.

She somewhat regretted it because it wasn't with one she loved but couldn't help but feel relieved. She didn't feel obligated to him anymore. It was a spur of the moment type thing and it felt good... really, really good.

_I only regret it because it isn't with one I truly love... or at least the one I've always wanted to love_

The love she once had for Naruto dwindled down to a crush. She couldn't help but want to cry. It was the sole reason she let herself be taken, even go as far as to return to him. She saw Naruto and Sakura kissing...well it was more like dry sex, if you want to be exact. They're furious kisses, their roaming hands, their close proximity...

A tear managed to get out before she hurriedly wiped it away. It didn't matter anyway, she wasn't going to say anything, she wasn't going to get mad, or jealous, she was just going to... let it go. Even if she told herself that she, in an unconscious way, got even. She didn't mean to though, at least not at the time...

She was taking too long in the shower, Neji-nii might come back. So she quickly got out and dressed herself in her usual black Capri's, black mesh shirt with fish nets, and an over-sized jacket. She didn't bother with her hair, it would dry on it's own. She made it to the table before the food was served.

The table was quiet as usual. Her father, Hiashi was sipping tea, not even bothering a greeting to her. Hanabi gave her a sad glance before she looked back down. Neji nodded to her, lightning her mood significantly.

The food was passed out and they ate in the continued silence. The atmosphere was uncomfortable at the table and Hinata was really losing her appetite but when wasn't it like that? She waited for Neji to finish before she got up. That way, her father wouldn't scold her being rude.

She went to Team 8's usual spot, Shino already there. They were all Jounins, but they still trained together. She was the last of the rookie nine to finally gain the title, just another one of her disappointments.

Kiba and an oversized Akamaru arrived a few minutes later. And they started for the training grounds. Everything was as usual and they trained. Kiba suddenly stopped though and started sniffing the air for something.

"W-what is it, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"You." Kiba said suddenly.

"E-eh?" Hinata said surprised.

"You smell... different." Kiba said.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hinata asked praying to all gods that he didn't smell any... Sasuke.

"I don't know." Kiba said scratching his nose.

"Let's continue." Shino inserted.

"I guess it's something else." Kiba reasoned. Hinata was relieved that they didn't suspect anything, she couldn't lie to them, she could try but she'd be caught right away. They're sparring continued until sun down and they returned to they're respective homes.

Hinata usually didn't go to dinner so she was spared the uncomfortable gathering. She took another quick shower and went to sleep. The next 2 weeks was just about the same, nothing was different and she hadn't gone to see Sasuke.

The next day however, was a different story. She didn't know what time it was but at the moment she didn't care. She had felt the sun in her face and got up. She was quickly overcome by a wave of nausea. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She threw up for about 5 minutes before she was allowed the pleasure to breath.

Luckily her heaving didn't wake up or disturb anybody. She waited for the dizziness to go away before she attempted to get up. She quickly brushed her teeth. She didn't feel like going out of her room, much less eating.

"Hinata-sama, breakfast will be ready soon." Neji said knocking.

"Ano...Neji-nii-san?"

"Yes."

"I d-don't feel too good." she said slightly shaky as she walked out of her bathroom. Neji hearing that she was not well, immediately walked inside to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Neji asked, letting worry to overcome his voice.

"It's n-nothing too s-serious, just got a l-little sick, but I just don't t-think it's g-good for me to eat anything, a-at least not r-right now." Hinata said hoping to convince Neji.

"I see." Hinata felt like throwing up again but suppressed the urge. After what seemed like forever, Neji finally responded.

"I will inform Hiashi-sama then."

"T-thank you." she said slowly making her way to her bed. She didn't want any sudden movements to make her feel sicker. Neji watched her before closing the door quietly. Hinata didn't hear it anyway, she was too ensued at what her sickness could mean or what it does mean.

She has already convinced herself that she was p-p-pre-carrying a child, the real problem was confronting the father.

_What am I going to tell Sasuke_

- - - -- - - - ---

He hadn't seen Hinata in over 2 weeks, by now, she'd be at his door. It was around 11 at night and she was taking too long.

Not that he missed _her_ or anything, just that he missed the view. Either way if she didn't come back soon, he was going to have to get a fan girl... or something.

When there was a sudden knock at the door, he couldn't help but smirk. He got up and opened his door. He peaked through before opening it widely so she could pass. Quickly closing the door, she had already mad her way to his couch.

He didn't even bother with small talk, he got on top of her and started kissing her neckline while _trying_ to caress her breasts.

"Damn, you need to get rid of this sweater." he absentmindedly murmured against her neck.

"A-ano, Sasuke... I-I need to t-tell you s-something." she said pushing him so she could talk to him seriously. That and he ticked her off, you just don't talk about her sweater that way. She kept trying to push him off of her but he kept resisting.

"Why?" he said stopping long enough to raise an eyebrow.

"I-it's really i-important." she said looking away from him.

"What." he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"I-I t-think I-" just thinking about it my her nauseated.

"I-I m-might b-be-" before she could finish her sentence she ran to his bathroom. Sasuke rose an eyebrow thinking she was being over-dramatic until he heard her heaving and new something was wrong.

He went inside and watched her before she calmed down enough to sit properly and let her breathing return to normal.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke was totally turned off by the sight of her vomiting. She should hurry up and tell him what it is so he could kick her out, he didn't feel like having sex anymore.

"I t-think I-I'm p-p-p-p-"

"Spit it out!"

"Pregnant." Sasuke's world seemed to stop. Was it possible for something as good as sex to be tainted by something as unwanted as pregnancy. Apparently, the only thought that ran through Sasuke's head was,

_I am so screwed_

- - - - - - ----

Hope this got you interested! Please Review! Tell me what you guys think in hopes of improving myself.

What I would like your opinion on is if I should add Lemons. Either way, the Lemons wouldn't effect the story but they are fun to include but if you guys don't want it, then I just won't put them in, you guys tell me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ For the billionth time! NO I don't own Naruto! Why must you crush me so! (sob)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys, long time no see. I'm glad that you guys like this story and keep supporting it! **

**Previously:**

"_Spit it out!"_

"_Pregnant." Sasuke's world seem to stop. Was it possible for something as good as sex to be tainted by something as unwanted as pregnancy? Apparently, the only thought that ran through Sasuke's head was,_

_I am so screwed _

**- - - - ----**

Hinata was too scared of looking at Sasuke. When she had said it she immediately closed her eyes and bowed her head. She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out and it half worked. But the silence was killing her. She had no choice but to look up and take a peak at him.

And he was...

Well, she wasn't exactly sure. His face was blank, devoid of emotions, so there was no way to tell what he was feeling.

"Are you sure it's mine?" How was he supposed to know. Maybe he wasn't the only one she was fooling around with. He ignored the stab at his pride at the possibility that he wasn't enough for her but nonetheless he needed to know.

Her head went straight up at him as her mouth opened and closed and tears unconsciously clodded at the corner of her eyes.

"Y-you, you-" she could barely form words. She couldn't believe that she had lost her virginity to this guy!

While she tried to form words, Sasuke -impatiently- waited for an answer.

"-you-" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow.

"...yes." _Asshole_. But she couldn't say it instead she turned away from him. Damn her politeness. She was hanging out with Kiba too much.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" Hinata simply nodded her head. She had checked with her Byakugan, it was... strange to say the least. There was a tiny little thing inside of her, it was hard to believe that, that would be her child in nine months.

"Does anybody else know about this?" She shook her head no.

He wouldn't of had such a problem. if it was anybody but her. Her being the Hyuuga heiress, is going to cause lots of scandal and her being weak, knew this was going to be a problem. One, with her family, especially Neji, when he finds out that he 'tainted' his little cousin, or something along the lines of that. Two, with everybody else in the village.

If he isn't dead by the second trimester, then he guessed that it was time he started reviving his clan. He already knew that she was going to move in with him, either by her choice or by no other option. He finally sighed and covered his face with his hand.

But damn! Why did it have to be her?

"Go." Sasuke said, somewhat coldly. Hinata blinked repeatedly before her eyes started watering again. She started running for the door as her tears ran down her face. She held back a sob and opened the door.

But before she could go through the door, it slammed shut and Sasuke was suddenly _very_ close to her. She slightly turned around to face him.

"Where do you think your going?" he huskily whispered in her ear.

"Y-you t-told m-me t-to-"

"I meant to my room."

"B-b-but-"

"You think you can come and leave without us having sex." Sasuke said adding emphasis by lifting both her sweater and under shirt as he felt up her stomach.

"W-what a-about-" he shut her up by roughly kissing her. There was no love, it was... empty.

His right hand started unzipping her sweater while his left worked on unbuttoning her pants. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, as he simultaneously made swirls with his tongue and bit her. It got quite a reaction from her.

He knew her well.

Before she could register what was going on. Her pants and sweater were gone. Leaving her in her plain black panties and black under shirt with a matching bra under.

And just as suddenly, he opened the door and pushed her out.

"Come back tomorrow morning." he said slamming the door in her face... leaving her half naked... outside... in the cold... half naked.

_Sadistic Bastard_

**- - - - - ---**

Although she was really, really, _really_ mad at him, at least she knew, Sasuke was going to be there for his child. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders, now that she wasn't the only one who knew. What she was really hoping was for no one to use their Byakugan and accidentally see the fetus inside her stomach.

That would raise hell.

She wanted to tell Tsunade long before she was going to tell her family. That way they wouldn't try to kill her... or Sasuke. Although she doubted they would be _that_ mad. Or not.

She finally arrived home -thankfully nobody was out in the street that late to see a half naked Hyuuga- and silently made her way over the wall that surrounded the Hyuuga compound, evaded the guards, and jumped up to her balcony. All the while using as little chakra as possible in order for nobody to check and see if anything was wrong.

She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. This was usually the time that she let her thoughts run wild, well more like she actually thought. It wasn't that she was stupid it was just that she tried not to question too many things in order to make everyone satisfied.

She really hated hereself sometimes.

It was one of the main reasons she slept with Sasuke.

Sasuke.

He had told her to come back. She thought he would tell her to get out and never come back as he slammed the door in her face...wait, he did do that, except that he did tell her to come back. It wasn't the first time he had done something so bastardly, so she wasn't as mad as last time.

Instead, she pitied herself that even after he had done that to her, she _still_ went back to him.

She _really_ hated him sometimes.

So she was completely saddened by the fact that she was having a child with someone she didn't love, instead used for emotional comfort. The child was a complete mistake.

She wasn't ready for a child.

Why?

Why did this always happen to her?

Why him?

Just... why?

She didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

**- - - - ---**

This chapter was shorter and not much happened. But it served it's purpose.

Yes. Sasuke is a bastard. But oh well.

I'm still debating on the lemons, so you guys might wanna help.

I also have a few side pairings in mind but I'll hear you guys out before I finalize anything.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and please Review!

Emphasis on Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the late update! I'll explain everything below but for now, the story... **

**- - - - - ----**

Light slowly seeped into the somewhat plain room. It had few decorations and few pictures, and not many colors to distinguish it either. It was a plain white bedroom. The only thing was a chandelier on the ceiling.

A few pictures with her team and another with her cousin and little sister. There was only one stuffed bear. One that Kiba had won her at a festival.

This is what the Hyuuga heiress woke up to everyday and everyday she told herself she would get something else to make her room feel like an actual room.

It had become a habit to wake up, just as the sun rose. So as she opened them, a sudden laziness over came her body. She didn't particularly feel like getting up this morning.

She learned that if she got up too rapidly, she'd make herself too nauses and run to bathroom to heave. So she took to just opening her eyes and laying there, making as few movements as possible.

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night so she was extra tired this morning. She also thought that making Sasuke wait was fine too. He should know that doing something like that to a pregnant woman was bad for the child. His child.

Hinata let out a small sigh.

Luckily, Neji was out on a mission so he wasn't going to come and tell her to wake up. She was going to take advantage of that.

She wasn't sure what time it was but she decided to get some more sleep and get up later.

With that, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

**-**

Her eyes slowly opened again. The sun, by now was high in the sky, no longer hitting the young Hyuuga in the face.

It was time to get ready, she didn't want to make Sasuke more irritable than he already was.

So she quickly got ready and made her way outside.

It was slightly chilly, making her wet hair seem very cold as it hit her in the face when the wind blew. Fall had just arrived and some leaves just barely began changing color. But not much has changed since summer.

Sasuke's home wasn't too far, he was using an apartment for now, he still wasn't allowed to go to the Uchiha compound since he was still in punishment.

Luckily it wasn't as bad as before, when he first came back. Even Hinata thought that Tsunade was just dying to try out some of her torture ideas and that it was 'the perfect opportunity'. Because his punishment was more like torture.

But either way, the point was that now it wasn't as hard to get a hold of him as it used to.

Actually maybe he wasn't at his apartment anymore. He had said in the morning and it was well past noon. But just in case she should check.

She quickly went up the stairs to get to his apartment but as soon as she got to the top, she began to slow.

She just had Sasuke Uchiha wait for several hours!

He was going to be so mad. He was going to do something bad to her, she just knew it! Even knowing that she was pregnant with his child. Was he as sadistic enough to hit her solving all his problems in one go? Maybe.

With all her thoughts she some how got in front of his door. She brought up a shaky hand and left it in mid-air. She _really_ didn't want to knock on his door now. Who knew what kinds of things were waiting for her inside.

But before Hinata could think of more ways Sasuke had to torture her, the door suddenly opened, revealing a shirtless Sasuke.

Hinata slowly looked up to see...

A groggy Sasuke?

His eyes were somewhat droopy and his hair was even more disheveled than usual. His stance was a little lazy, presumably from just getting up. And he had sweat pants on, so he did just get up.

"Are you just going to stare or get in." Sasuke said arrogantly. Hinata blushed and went inside.

Sasuke suddenly went past her and went into the bathroom. The water turned and the sound of... brushing? was suddenly evident.

Did he seriously just wake up? Hinata decided to voice her question.

"D-did... did y-you really j-just get u-up?" Sasuke momentarily stopped brushing his teeth to look at her. He raised an eyebrow, looked at his brush and then went back to looking at the sink.

Was that a yes?

She wasn't going to dwell on it, she decided to make him some... breakfast? Lunch? Ah, brunch. Just some western food. She hoped he would like it, but she wasn't exactly sure what he liked. So all she could do was pray that he didn't spit it back in her face.

Sasuke walked out to her cooking him food. His eyes widened. It was precaution, ever since he was little, he had gotten food from girls. There was a time when he actually accepted it. He literally passed out and woke up in an unknown district. Ever since then, he didn't trust any food that girls made him.

Who knew what kinds of things could be inside.

"A-ano, I thought y-you would b-be hungry s-so I m-made you s-some food." Hinata said blushing. Sasuke wearily sat down on the chair, almost cursing when he saw that it was tomato based. It just had to be _that_. He grabbed a fork full and slowly edged it to his mouth. He took a small bite, wary of poisoning. But all he got was the unmistakable taste of _very_ good food.

He wasn't about to tell her that.

He made a face, the one were 'the food is horrible but you've got nothing better to eat and your forcing yourself to eat it'. Ya, that face.

So when he looked at Hinata's face, he expected her close to tears, not beaming as if she had gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

_Girls are weird_

Hinata thought that he would spit it in her face make a huge scene by throwing the plate and it's contents everywhere and then tell her to make something else. Okay maybe he wouldn't do that but she wanted to prepare herself in case of such an ordeal.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Hinata was quickly shaken out of her thoughts.

"Your pregnant, you can't be a ninja anymore." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Ah... I... d-don't know." Hinata said, putting her hand under her chin in thought.

_What am I going to do?_

"We need to talk to Tsunade about this." Sasuke said, as he almost absentmindedly ate. He was still amazed at her ability to cook.

"...yes." she also wanted to tell Ten-ten about what was going on, she needed someone to talk to about her pregnancy before she breaks it to any one of her family. Speaking of her family...

"Ano... are y-you going t-to... be w-with me w-when-"

"When what?" he said annoyed at her inability to just talk normally.

"-when I tell my family." she finished quickly. She really didn't want to be alone when she told them. She was scared.

"Of course I am, you idiot." Sasuke answered.

"R-really?"

"I just said I was, now shut up and let me eat." he said putting food in his mouth. Even though he said it rudely, Hinata couldn't help but smile. At least she knew she didn't have to face her family or for that matter, the village alone.

Sasuke, finished with his plate, looked at her smiling face. She was actually... _cute. _He wasn't used to her being cute. He felt a sudden warm feeling on his cheeks. He put his hand over his face, wondering if he had a fever.

_I don't want her cute_

Sasuke suddenly got up, getting a questioning gaze from Hinata. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his bed.

"W-what a-are-"

"Sex."

"What! B-b-but-" she was once again silenced by a kiss. But this one was different. She wasn't sure exactly how but it just was. It wasn't loving or anything like that but it also wasn't full of lust like the usual ones. It was... strange.

Hinata so taken back by the sudden feeling in the kiss, didn't even notice her clothes were taken off and was now left in her underwear. Sasuke was already removing her underwear as well, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Damn it!" Sasuke was pissed. He hadn't had sex in about 4 days and it was getting on his nerves. He angrily got off of Hinata, leaving her in a very turned on state. Which then immediately turned to an embarrassed state.

_I-I can't resist him!_

Hinata, horrified at her discovery, tried to cover herself up with her hands, her blush becoming more and more evident.

Mean while, Sasuke stomped to the door, seemingly like a spoiled child who was denied they're favorite candy. He violently opened the door, his glare at the ready, only to reveal his pink haired team mate.

_Oh shit_

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama wanted me to call you to her office." Sakura cheerfully said, with just a touch of curiosity. It was strange for Tsunade to have her call ninjas, no matter what the occasion. She usually sent hawks with mission scrolls for that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, hearing Tsunade's name, got a barely audible twitch on his left eye brow.

"Uh, Sasuke."

"Is she summoning anyone else." Sasuke demanded.

"Well... I think Hinata-" the door suddenly slammed in her face.

"Sasuke! You bastard!"

"A-ano, Sasuke, w-what did y-you do?" Hinata asked as he walked into the room.

"Get ready, we're going to Tsunade's." Sasuke said instead.

"O-okay." Hinata was already putting her clothes on anyway. Hinata started for the door but Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the window.

"S-sasu-"

"Shut up." Hinata though confused, figured it had something to do with an infuriated Sakura. They were on the roof top next door, when a sudden crash was heard.

"Now I have to get a new door." Sasuke mumbled. Hinata heard him anyway and she giggled. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

_Maybe this won't be so bad_

**- - - - - ----**

While I cannot give you the full details, I am in a lot of trouble. Let's just say that I got mixed up with the wrong people when I was young and now I am in trouble with a couple people you just don't want to get mixed up with. That and school and that in turn involves the law. Anyway...

Don't be expecting too many updates in any of my stories.

Sorry!

On a lighter note, I've decided to add the beginning of a lemon but not type it through. Let your imaginations run wild! Yay for a Imagination!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Naruto. Naruto... owns... **me.**

So ya next chapter is going to be the talk with Tsunade!

Don't let the lack of updates discourage you! Please I beg you! Review!

No seriously

Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**There seems to be some confusion so let me clear it up for you. **

**I am not doing lemons. **

**Maybe it will get a little sexual but that seems to come with pregnancy, so yeah it will get slightly graphic, if your not into stuff like that, it might seem pretty nasty but to a huge pervert like me, it's nothing much, just enough to make you blush. Although... there will be some times were I go overboard with it, so tell me if I went too far, anyway... now that that's over, On with the story.**

**- - - ---**

It was strange to say the least. Feeling non-sexual comfort with Sasuke. But it wasn't bad just... weird. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though since they arrived at Tsunade-sama's office.

Sasuke and Hinata walked to her door where Shizune told them to wait patiently. They sat in a strange comfortable silence. Though there were a few people wondering what they were doing there together. Shizune walked in and told them that Tsunade was expecting them.

The stack of papers were there, but next to Tsunade was an Anbu. Hinata was confused at why an Anbu was needed in the first place but over looked it for the serious expression Tsunade had.

"I'm assuming you do not know the reason why I summoned you two?" Tsunade said her hands crossed together. Hinata shook her head no while Sasuke merely looked on not bothering to answer.

"I read the report from your assigned Anbu and became shocked to know that you are pregnant, Hinata." Tsunade said sending her gaze towards her. Hinata looked down, her fingers already poking together as she blushed. Tsunade stared at her before assuming she had nothing to say but she was wrong.

"A-Anbu?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yes if I remember correctly, he is to be under 24 hour surveillance for the next two years. There is always someone watching every move of his." Tsunade said. Hinata's blush came back ten fold and she seemed close to fainting.

_There was someone watching us having s-s-se-se- sex?!?_

"First things first... are you going to keep the baby." Tsunade stated. Hinata's eyes instantly widened as she looked back up. She never even thought of that option!

"Yes." Sasuke answered. Hinata looked at Sasuke's emotionless face but couldn't help but feel comforted... he wasn't taking the easy way out. Hinata became relaxed and nodded her head and slowly turned back to Tsunade with much more confidence than before. Tsunade took notice of this.

"Well then, Hinata you will be pulled from missions and will be working as something else for the remainder of your pregnancy. If possible, you will meet me tomorrow at the hospital around noon," she said pausing to see Hinata nodding " then we will go into a more thorough discussion then, you may leave." They started making there way out before Tsunade spoke again.

"Uchiha, stay here for a moment, Hinata, if you will wait outside." Tsunade said. Hinata stared before looking at Sasuke and closing the door behind her.

"I don't know exactly how it happened but you got her to sleep with you. And not just her, many other woman. I really wouldn't care but you just had to get a Hyuuga, and it had to be Hiashi's daughter. So how do you plan on handling them?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke stood there merely staring at her before sighing and looking away.

"... I'm... not really sure." Sasuke said. Tsunade saw that coming yet couldn't blame him. The Hyuuga was a clan you didn't mess with. Even with Sasuke's training she wasn't sure he would make it out unharmed.

"I doubt that Hiashi will do much, except disown her." Tsunade said in disgust. And only because she disgraced the clan or something along the lines of that but Neji... he was another story.

"I figured that much out." Sasuke answered annoyed. Annoyed mostly because that's as far as he had gotten.

"Well the first thing I want you to do is break it off with all those other women. I want you to crush them so bad that they never want to see you again, I don't want Hinata to find out anything about those girls... and make sure none of them are pregnant, you hear me." Tsunade said seriously. Sasuke hesitated but figured that was the obvious thing to do, and finally nodded.

"We'll... think about this more tomorrow. Hinata will be going home with you, I'll give an excuse to Hiashi. I want you guys to talk. I don't care about what but get to know each other, spare Hiashi the privilege to pick out your faults about the pregnancy and your 'relationship'. That's an order. Dismissed." Tsunade said waving him out. The door closed and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Why are you doing so much for the traitor?" The Anbu in the room said.

"He was misguided. When you set something for a child, they will follow it no matter what even after they learn about the real world. Itachi did both for Sasuke. He set his life to kill Itachi. Now that he did, his life seems void. He has no meaning for life anymore." Tsunade said almost sadly. "I don't want to find his body one day leaving a note saying he had nothing else to live for. Perhaps this pregnancy is a blessing in disguise. I don't know... it may be the sake talking." she said, a sake bottle appearing in her hand a she took a long sip.

The Anbu stayed silent.

"Has he had any contact with Naruto or Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes but no matter what they do he will not open up to them. Uzumaki has time and time again tried to act normal but the space between them has grown too large for The Uchiha to be comfortable. Haruno has not been left alone with Uchiha, for the fear of her feelings to come back." the Anbu droned.

"That was surprisingly thorough and probably very accurate." Tsunade said. The Anbu nodded and poofed away.

"I wonder what's going to happen next." Tsunade said out loud and sipped some sake.

-

"S-sasuke?" Hinata said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the waiting room. Sasuke ignored her and continued walking. People stared, and wondered what was going on with the Last Uchiha and the Hyuuga Heir.

"I-I have to g-go hom-"

"Your coming with me, Tsunade's orders." Sasuke said quickly. He was starting to regret sleeping with her yet at the same time he didn't... he wasn't exactly sure why. In either case, he was going to remind himself why he chose her in the first place.

They made there way through the village and into the training grounds, it was closer than his place, it being on the other side of the village. They stopped on a secluded spot, heavily shaded by trees, it was pretty nice but... why were they there in the first place?

"Your staying at my place for a while, again, Tsunade's orders." Sasuke said guessing, at least he was pretty sure she was going to stay with him for a while.

"But why-" She was cut off when Sasuke pinned her against a tree. He roughly kissed her and quickly undid her pants.

"W-what are y-you d-doing!?!" Hinata yelled pushing Sasuke far enough that she could breath. He settled for leaning his hands against the tree, enclosing her. Her pants barely clung to her thin waist yet still clung to her luscious hips

"Sex." Was it just her or was everything that came out of Sasuke's mouth, sex?

"I-I-I know that, b-but h-here?" Hinata said blushing furiously. There it was again. That weird feeling that he felt whenever she did something cute-_ish. _

"Yes here." Sasuke said, kissing her neck and removing her huge sweater, showing her still flat stomach and prominent chest. It sent shivers up Hinata's spine, showing that even if she was mortified, he could get her aroused.

Hinata tried fighting it but he wouldn't relent. She tried activating her Byakugan but Sasuke's touching was far too distracting to let her focus, resulting in her response. She furiously kissed back, surprising Sasuke completely. But he smirked against her kissing. Hinata had only completely responded like this once and the way she was during sex was different from her demeanor.

Still cupping her non-exposed breasts and kissing her, Sasuke was about to pull down her pants when the worst thing that could ever happen, occurred.

"What the hell!!!" Naruto and Sakura arrived on the scene and Hinata froze against him. Sasuke growled in frustration as he buttoned her pants and turned around, covering her.

Naruto had not closed his mouth since yelling out and Sakura was equally frozen beside him. Hinata did not have the courage to bend over and get her discarded sweater and chose to hide behind Sasuke.

The sheer awkwardness was hard not to feel yet no one could say a word. What was going on in anybody's head was completely shown on their faces.

Naruto's was disbelief, while Sakura's was pain. Embarrassment was the dominant emotion on Hinata's face and Sasuke's was annoyance. Still... no one could break the unbearable silence.

Finally, Naruto seemed to be the first to compose himself.

"This is... different." Naruto said, looking away with a slight blush on his face. Nothing more was said and unbearable silence continued, it was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"We're leaving." Sasuke said, bending over to get Hinata's sweater. He handed it to her and grabbed her other hand and lead them away from Naruto and Sakura. They briefly stopped to allow Hinata to put on her sweater before making a beeline for Sasuke's apartment.

Once there, Sasuke threw himself on the couch and heaved a heavy sigh with his eyes closed. Hinata hovered at the door -or where the door should be, seeing as the thing was on the floor- not sure what to do.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit down?" Sasuke said, opening his eyes to look at her. The blush never left her face as she removed her zori's and sat next to Sasuke.

Of course Sasuke wanted to continue what he started and he got on top of her and sucked below her earlobe, one of her sensitive spots.

"S-sasuke... s-stop." Hinata mumbled. She strangely didn't want to stop him, even if he almost got them caught. Surprisingly though Sasuke did stop but he didn't remove himself from on top of her.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata said, looking down as he concealed his head in her breast, which was strangely comfortable.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled. He was content where he was and he wasn't going to move. Hinata wriggled under him and he pushed her down. "Stop moving." He ordered her. Hinata gave up and laid on the couch. He smirked at her obedience and laid his head on her breast.

Hinata was really confused. She wanted to be mad at him yet she couldn't be. Maybe because she didn't get enough sleep and she was too tired to think straight. She must have stared off into space for a while because she was suddenly aware of Sasuke's steady breaths and looked at his face.

He was asleep.

And the weird part about it was that, whenever he slept she could never take her eyes off his face. When he wasn't constantly scowling, he had a pretty gorgeous face. She wasn't a superficial girl but even she couldn't deny the beauty he had. But of course his personality always got in the way and ruined everything.

Staring at his lovely face, she grew tired and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**- - - - ---**

**Sheesh...** finally finished this chapter, even with all the extra time I had this is the chapter that took me the longest to finish... a whole eight months!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A cold breeze made her shiver. Her eyes opened in confusion when she couldn't find a blanket. She looked around and realized that not only was she not in her room, she was on the floor. She slowly got up -still careful of the nausea- and looked around, quickly rubbing an ache that resulted from the floor.

"Sasuke?" He wasn't in the apartment. It bothered her that he just left without telling her especially when anybody could walk in. She checked the time -surprised when it was almost ten- and then her stomach growled.

She went to the kitchen and decided to make scrambled eggs. She set a plate down and slowly ate it, hoping it wouldn't bring any more nausea. She looked around, not really noticing anything.

His apartment was painfully plain. No pictures, barely any furniture, nothing that screamed out Sasuke. After the many times shes been there, the simplicity never really bothered her. Sasuke was always there to distract her and in the morning she never had time to take a moment and notice.

Looking at it now, it seemed as if no one had been there for months and it suddenly bothered her.

There was no Sasuke laying on the couch or bed. There was no indication that his presence was there, no sudden movements of Sasuke's oncoming and insistent groping.

It was eerily silent and lonely.

She missed Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

He did not want to be there. The smell of alcohol was overbearing and there were far too many people for his liking.

He was leaning against the outside wall of a bar. It was one of his usual spots for when he wanted sex.

It was Tuesday so the strawberry blonde woman should be arriving. Of course as usual, she showed up from his left hand side in some revealing clothing, tonight's, a tight red dress ending an inch below her hip, sleeveless, her boobs about to pop out of place.

She did not stop to speak to him, instead she draped her arms around his neck and nibbled his chin. He made a face in disgust and pushed himself straight, gaining him another inch in height. He grabbed her arms and put them at her sides.

"You want to try something different?" She asked in confusion. Sasuke, from the beginning, made it clear that all he wanted was sex. Of course she always loved him from when he was small so anything remotely involving Sasuke was a dream come true. The routine was the same, no talking, no emotions, just sex. But perhaps he was finally feeling _something._

"No. Never come back." Sasuke said simply.

"Huh?" What was he talking about.

"I no longer need your services. I never want to see your face again." Sasuke told her coldly. And then the reality of what Sasuke was saying hit the girl hard.

"Was it something I said! Please Sasuke! Don't-don't do this!!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. Sasuke glared at her and she flinched, letting go.

"Do not make this any worse than it has to be. I don't need sex anymore. Did I not make myself clear enough? Without sex your are useless. Stop being a pathetic bitch and take this with dignity." Sasuke said, annoyed. Tsunade did say crush them so bad that they never wanted to see him again.

The strawberry blonde crumpled to the floor and started crying.

"Pathetic." Sasuke muttered in disgust. He walked away only looking back to glare at her. As soon as he turned a corner he breathed a silent sigh of relief, he thought she would come after him.

_And only six more days of this shit_

Man was Sasuke screwed... again.

**

* * *

**

Hinata wasn't tired so she decided to call Ten-ten.

"Hello?" Ten-ten cheerily answered. It was the norm for Ten-ten to be awake, so Hinata didn't feel bad for waking her up because she wasn't asleep in the first place.

"H-hi, Ten-ten, it's H-hinata." Hinata nervously said.

"Hey Hina-chan, what wrong?" Ten-ten could feel the nervousness through the phone, something must have been wrong.

"I-I have a p-problem but I c-can't say it over the p-phone. Do y-you mind meeting me t-tomorrow morning a-around ten?" Hinata asked.

"Uhh, yeah, where?" Ten-ten said, worriedly.

"A-at the Tea s-shop."

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes I'm f-fine." At the moment at least.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"N-no, can we t-talk tomorrow?" Hinata said, suddenly getting tired.

"No prob."

"Good night." Hinata said, hanging up. In her haste to lay down, her nausea overcame and she had to run to the bathroom. Everything she had eaten was gone and her stomach was left with less than before.

She had no energy to move much less lift herself from the floor. She found herself a comfortable position -as comfortable you could get on the floor- and slowly closed her eyes.

_Being pregnant sucks_

Her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

Less than five minutes later, Sasuke walked in. His eye twitched in irritation when he looked at his door. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the bedroom, where he assumed Hinata was.

His twitching ceased and his eyebrow was raised. He went into the bathroom and almost stepped on her.

_Her nausea isn't getting any better_

Sasuke didn't know whether to be annoyed or worried. Worried would mean he cared so he settled for annoyed. He picked her up, bridal style, and set her gently on the bed. He removed her overbearing sweater -and hid it, his dislike of it wouldn't change- and stopped short of tucking her in.

Her black tank top had risen slightly and he found himself absently staring at her abdomen.

A child was in there.

His child.

He got down on his knees to get a better look. There really was no change in size, it being far too early in the pregnancy but he felt it. It was _there._

And to be truthful, he was slightly-_moderately _scared. A little.

For a fleeting moment, the thought of hitting her stomach crossed his mind. Nobody but Tsunade, Hinata, and himself knew of her pregnancy and the problem would be solved.

No Hyuugas after his head, no child to worry about. He would be free to continue his sex-filled life with no worries of any kind.

His brow furrowed and he got up and removed his shirt.

His eyes trailed to her face -pausing at her breast- and his upper lip twitched.

Her mouth was slightly ajar in an almost pout as even breathes came out.

_Cute_

He climbed in beside her, pausing for a moment before wrapping his arm around her waist.

He was far too lazy to hit her.

* * *

**Rather **short but it's easier to update this way, hope this was okay.

Read & Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata was in the middle of a desperate fight between dream and reality.

The dream was the epitome of a different world.

One were her mother was alive, her father though still a hard man, would show his slight affection when around his family, and Hanabi, who had been able to share those sacred moments, keeping each and every day as a precious memory.

Yet at the same time she felt the sun slowly creeping up her arm, felt the comfortable sheets wrapped around her body and she felt the strong arm around her waist.

In which she let her eyes pop open and come face to face with Sasuke's chiseled chest.

_Didn't I..._

She could of sworn she had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. In fact, she was positive she did.

Hinata tipped her head up and stared at Sasuke's gorgeous sleeping face in confusion.

Was she imagining it or was her heart fluttering at the fact that Sasuke did something nice for her. Any other day she would have denied it completely and said Sasuke probably used her in her sleep but today she let her affection for him swell.

Her hand of its own accord, -as she told herself- pushed Sasuke's hair back and pulled his head to hers... and she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

But before she pulled back completely, his head dipped quickly and forced his tongue in her mouth. Yet she couldn't tell if it was filled with lust or anything actually. She was far too busy being embarrassed that she got caught kissing him in his sleep.

_What if he thinks I do it all the time?!?_

Sasuke pulled away, his face slightly tired with a hint of triumph. Sasuke wouldn't look away causing her to get redder.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled the sheets and rolled away from her, already on his way back to dreamland.

Hinata didn't wait for her heart beat to return to normal and she hastily got up, causing her to run to the bathroom to throw up.

She jumped when a pair of hands grabbed her hair. Her heaving stopped for a moment and she took the chance to breath and take a peak at Sasuke.

His face still held the tired and boredness it usually had when she woke him in the morning, yet she was able to tell that he was worried, the hard, thin line of his mouth giving him away.

"We should talk to Tsunade about the nausea." Sasuke muttered, rubbing her back. It no longer disgusted him when she heaved but it was getting him worried. She was getting pale and she didn't seem to be eating anything.

She threw up a bit more before her stomach finally settled.

"D-do you mind i-if I take a s-shower?" Hinata asked, nervously. She was sure that she had an underwear or two lying around his place.

"Yeah." He gave her a look -though she wasn't sure what it meant- before walking out, closing the door behind him.

She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She was in there for a very long time, feeling slightly bad that she was using all the hot water but too tired and hungry to care. But prolonging her meeting with Ten-ten was rude so she sighed and stepped back out.

Using Sasuke's towel, she walked out of the bathroom in search of underwear.

She decided that the best place to look was the closet since it was the only thing to look into to, the bedroom being just as bare as the living room. The tatami door slid open and she started looking through.

Sasuke on the other hand had done something he never thought he would do.

He cooked.

For someone other than himself.

He set the plates full of food and sighed. He really didn't know what to do anymore not did he understand his sudden... affection for the girl.

He sighed -loudly- again, quite out of character for him but decided it was okay because he was becoming a father. He had heard the water shut off and finally walked into the bedroom. But when he saw her, he stopped in his tracks.

Her body was wet and glistening and it seemed to heighten her features.

He leaned against the door frame to his room and stared.

There was something about Hinata that lured her to him. Not just now, where she was glowing like some Greek goddess, but long before they even had sex.

It was especially prominent when he had seen her crying that faithful day when they _did_ have sex for the first time.

Her eyes were red rimmed her hair a tangled mess, herself in a state of depression but even then therewas just _something_ that caused him to pick her up and take her to his home.

"Sex will make the pain go away." Yes, thats what he had told her to make her sleep with him. And though he had told himself vigorously that they were words that were said to take her, somewhere deep inside his heart, he believed them whole-heartedly.

During sex there was no underlying emotion, there was nothing but sweet physical pleasure that would never be able to be created without sex. And it could be done with any girl, it did not have to be a specific person to get the same feel.

Yet, here he was, staring at half naked girl, and he did not want sex.

What he wanted was to hold her and take care of her.

Why? He asked himself that many times and came up blank. Maybe it was her body. But if that were true then why didn't he feel the same thing for just about every other girl he slept with?

Perhaps it was because she just seemed so fragile.

"There it is!" He nearly jumped and focused -not realizing that he had spaced out- and watched her slip on some underwear.

Whatever he had been thinking was out the window. That was unintentionally seductive and now he wanted her.

She gasped when he forcefully removed her towel -well, his towel, if you wanted to get technical- and nearly screamed but then she noticed it was him and all her shock wilted away.

He didn't know why but he felt good knowing that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Ah, sorry I t-took so long." She barely stuttered and Sasuke wasn't sure whether to feel proud or annoyed at the fact that she was getting so comfortable with him.

He put his hands on her waste and kissed her cheek, slowly going down her neck. She whimpered and he felt a surge of _something_ go through him.

His slid down to her thighs and he hoisted her up against him and the wall by the closet.

"S-sasuke... S-sasuke." She said breaking away from his lips.

_Theres that stutter_

Despite the fact that she had pulled away from he was smirking. Hinata took that as a sign that he was in a good mood.

"I-I have t-to go." Hinata muttered, blushing.

"Where?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Though his eyes slid down to her breast -which were completely exposed- Hinata had to take a moment to breath. Sasuke just _asked._ Sasuke _never_ asked, he demanded.

A small smile broke out on her face. She wasn't sure why but the fact that their relationship was getting better to the point that she would be fine with calling Sasuke a friend, made her ecstatic.

_Maybe Ten-ten won't mind if I'm a little late._

Sasuke smirked at her smile and kissed her. It was quick but held a certain meaning as if asking permission. Hinata absentmindedly nodded and Sasuke's smirk grew more prominent.

_Who cares about food?_

Sasuke and Hinata sure didn't.

* * *

Hinata couldn't stop blushing. This was the first time she had walked out in the village beside Sasuke -being pulled against your will didn't count- and some people just couldn't stop staring.

"Why do you need to see her again?" Sasuke muttered. Despite the stares, he was fine. A little _more _than fine but he didn't want to say happy because... well, because he was Sasuke Uchiha, he wasn't happy. He would settle for triumphant.

Because he just had sex.

"I n-need to talk t-to her about u-us." Hinata replied. Sasuke had insisted on being with her. Why? She wasn't quite sure but Sasuke had given her some courage with his presence and for that, she was grateful for.

"Oh." Sasuke scowled. Why girls needed to gossip was a mystery to him.

"I-its okay i-if you don't w-want to stay." Hinata said, noticing his scowl.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." Sasuke said. The conversation was strange, mostly because they weren't people who talked and the it sounded boyfriend-girlfriend-ish that it grew awkward. For him at least, Hinata was having trouble keeping a smile off her face.

They neared a Tea shop with outside tables. He didn't care to pay too much attention to it because he really didn't care what the damn shop looked like.

"Hinata-chan!" Ten-ten yelled, waving from a two people table. It was obvious she was impatient but her eyes widened when she saw just who exactly was beside her.

Sasuke smirked and decided to have fun with the Konoichi.

Hinata obliviously to her friend's disbelieving stare, sat across from her and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ten-ten-chan, I didn't mean to be so late." The girl said, it quickly so there was no room for stuttering. Sasuke looked at Ten-ten and almost laughed.

"I'll see you at home before we leave to Tsunade's." Sasuke muttered, before quickly bending over her and planting a kiss on Hinata's lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Ten-ten's mouth dropped and she stared with astonishment.

Sasuke straightened and walked away heading back to the direction he came from.

"Oh. My. God!" Ten-ten squealed. Hinata was blushing furiously. She hadn't meant for Ten-ten to find out that way, but clearly Sasuke wasn't one to care.

"Yeah w-we've been _together_ for a f-few m-months." Hinata really hoped she got the underlying meaning behind that, she didn't want to have to actually say it out lout.

Ten-ten blinked... and blinked some more. Then she, swiftly leaned in -so quickly that it startled her and she flinched a little- and in a whisper she asked,

"You guys have had sex?" And there was nothing to do but nod her head. Ten-ten stared at her for some of the longest moments of awkward silence that Hinata ever had -and she should probably get used to them if she was going to start breaking the news to some people- and finally leaned back in her chair, almost tiredly, and let out a low whistle.

"You and Sasuke, huh." It was quite a shock and Ten-ten was still in the 'I can't believe stage.'

"A-actually, I-I... I h-haven't b-been f-f-f-feeling well." Hinata said. Once again, Ten-ten froze, her eyes widening even bigger than dinner plates.

"I'm, I-I m-m-mean I'm p-p-pre-pre-" Hinata didn't get to finish because Ten-ten had completely fallen off her chair and landing on her back with a dazed look, looking up at the sky, as it had all the answers.

"Pregnant." she finished for her. Hinata wasn't sure whether to get up to help her or let her take moment to take everything in. Ten-ten surprised her by getting up quickly.

"Tell me _everything._" Ten-ten said, in an almost murderous voice.

Hinata gulped and started from the beginning where she was crushed by Naruto and Sakura's relationship and the faithful night in which Sasuke had saved her.

She hoped Ten-ten wouldn't be too mad.

But looking at her tense face and her tight, fisted hands, Hinata realized that it was too late.

She hoped nobody would get hurt.

* * *

**Finally!** Sorry it took me forever, I grew extremely lazy. But it is slightly longer so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please tell me your opinion because it does in fact completely motivate me. This would have taken longer if wasn't for the sudden jump in reviews for the last chapter.

Thank you for reviewing!

I appreciate you dedication to my story!!!

Please continue Reading & Reviewing!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Against all odds, Tenten was not mad at Sasuke.

She was mad at Naruto and Sakura.

"-idiots. Sakura being such whore! And an idiot! Naruto is being an... an- idiot, period!" Tenten went on seething. She stopped abruptly, taking a few breaths to calm herself. Hinata was just having trouble keeping the smile off her face.

Though she shouldn't be happy that someone else thought that they were being mean -whether they knew that being together would break her heart or not- it was nice to have someone on your side.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, once she was done with her rant.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hinata replied. And the crazy thing was... that she _was_ in fact fine. She was pregnant but she could deal with that and she had a distinct feeling it was all thanks to Sasuke.

He was trying and if he was willing to make it work then so would she.

"Who else knows?" Tenten wondered.

"Besides Sasuke and I? You and Tsunade." Hinata said.

"Your family doesn't know yet?" Tenten wasn't too surprised. If anything, worried. "I can be there when you tell Neji." she added, knowing that he would be the most... difficult.

"Would you? I have a feeling that with Neji... he might want to h-hurt Sasuke." Hinata muttered.

"You must like him then." Tenten mused.

"Who?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Sasuke of course." Tenten said, giving her a 'who else' look.

"W-what makes you s-say that?" Hinata asked. Her hands were on the table and she couldn't help but wring them nervously. The pounding of her heart was suddenly a lot harder to ignore.

Tenten, watched the strange reaction, and realized that Hinata wasn't ready for the truth -and for some reason she just _knew _that Hinata was falling for Sasuke- and that it might be better to just let it be and let it unravel itself.

"No reason." Tenten answered as offhandedly as possible. Hinata's tense posture relaxed immediately and an inaudible sigh of relief seemed to come out of Hinata.

Tenten was about to continue her ranting when a strange yet familiar presence invaded their bubble.

"Hinata-sama. Why, may I ask are you not in the vicinity of the Uchiha?" Neji asked, penetrating Hinata with his gaze. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and her nervousness grew.

"B-b-because-"

"Because I kidnapped her!" Tenten yelled, desperately. Neji's attention was momentarily diverted.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Neji's raised an eyebrow at his former teammate and wondered if having Gai and Lee as teammates had possibly rubbed off on her.

He nearly shuddered at the thought.

"Girl talk of course." Tenten answered, far too casually.

Neji stared at them suspiciously and Hinata ignored the urge to gulp.

"Of course." Neji muttered, deciding against his better judgement to believe them. "Well, regardless, its quite reckless of you to abandon your mission." He continued.

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Tenten said, mimicking his still raised eyebrow.

"Clearly something to cause suspicion, why else would the Hokage want someone to watch him?"

"I committed a murder."

All eyes turned to Sasuke as he walked up to their table. Neji activated his Byakugan while Tenten watched on in disbelief, Hinata a little less than convinced.

"...I'm kidding." Sasuke muttered in a dry tone. Tenten snorted, Hinata struggled against the strange urge to giggle, and Neji glared on.

"Hilarious." Neji said sarcastically, deactivating his Byakugan, but not lowering his guard.

"Tsunade's." Sasuke said, his gaze flickering over at Hinata. His gaze, however, returned to Neji and they continued looking at each other in an almost challenging stance. A minute passed and no one moved an inch.

"Shouldn't you be going to the Hokage?" Neji answered in the ire of the moment.

"We should." Sasuke agreed, not moving. The tension was so thick, Hinata was positive she could cut it with a kunai.

"So childish, just imagine..." Tenten trailed off. She almost said what she was thinking- more specifically about Hinata's pregnancy.

"Imagine what?" Neji snapped. He lost his stare in favor of looking at his teammate suspiciously. Tenten's eye widened a fraction. She wasn't expecting for Neji to be paying attention to her comment.

"Nothing important." Tenten quickly countered. She racked her brain for something to say when he asked the follow up question.

"Tenten..."

"Fine. Just imagine if Neji and Sasuke were friends... the fangirls would go up in a frenzy." Tenten said. She allowed herself to smirk, thinking of the annoying testosterone thing they had going completely shattered by her comment.

Needless to say, both Neji and Sasuke agreed that they'd rather kill each other than let that happen.

"I-I think we s-should go." Hinata said, deciding to interfere. Although she didn't want to leave their last meeting with such hostility, she also didn't want it to get any worse than it already was.

"Do not abandon your mission again, Hinata-sama." Neji said, eyeing her.

"O-okay Neji-nii." Hinata nodded, walking away, hoping that Sasuke would follow.

He did.

After they were a good distance away, Hinata heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mission?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"What mission?" Sasuke ground out, strangely agitated about hearing her in a mission.

"Ah, u-um, it seems like Tsunade-sama has me in your h-home under the pretense that I am to w-watch for any possible d-danger... from y-you I mean." Hinata explained, a little worried by the sudden hostility in his voice.

"Hn." Sasuke knew Neji had some suspicions of his loyalty -hence his comment- but he hadn't realized it involved Hinata.

Hinata watched as he went back to his careful indifference and Hinata struggled to understand his strange mood swing.

Her musings were interrupted when she felt her stomach growl. She blushed and grabbed her stomach, hoping he hadn't heard that.

The sudden grab of her arm, and change in direction told her otherwise.

Tripping over her own feet, she used her free hand to grab onto him, saving herself. He grunted with the sudden weight of her on him -and once again hit by how little that was- and he paused.

He turned, found her still blushing, and -ignoring the urge to kiss her- easily picking her up like a child, set her in front of him, and steered her into Ichiraku's. He figured that if soup helped a cold, it helped nausea as well.

He wasn't exactly sure how accurate that was but it was worth a try.

The smell of ramen hit her hard and she was at a cross between being completely disgusted and just about ready to challenge Naruto at a ramen eating contest. Sasuke sensing her distress paused once more and lowered himself to whisper in her ear.

"Throw it up and I'll just make you eat it."

Gulping, she nodded and decided that Sasuke was serious -when wasn't he- and without Sasuke needing to steer her, sat in her usual spot -she'd hung around Naruto enough to have a usual spot- and already had something in mind.

"A plain ramen, please." Hinata said to Taichi who was already waiting for her order. Sasuke, who silently sat beside her, nodded, signaling he would eat the same thing.

Taichi and his daughter eyed them suspiciously, neither being a stranger to their facility, but also never seen them together.

Ignorant, -Sasuke feigning it and Hinata not really paying attention- to all the stares they were accumulating, they stayed silent, both quiet people, not needing to fill silence with unnecessary chatter.

However, it grew strained when the steam hit Hinata in the face, along with the subtle smell, as a light sheen of sweat matted Hinata's pale green face.

"Breathe. Take it in slowly, familiarize yourself with the scent and overcome it. Unless you want to face the consequence of repeating it." Sasuke idly mentioned. He broke his chopsticks and in small quantities, began to eat, watching out of the corner of his eye, as Hinata closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe.

_Didn't need to talk to Tsunade after all._

Sasuke smirked at his bowl, feeling oddly proud of her, not realizing that Hinata had overcome her nausea quickly.

_Its not so hard after all._

Hinata turned to thank him for the advise when she found him smirking into his bowl of ramen.

She was about to ask him what he was smirking about when a loud booming voice broke her train of thought and caused her to blush and shrink into herself.

"A spicy miso ramen, old man!" Naruto yelled, holding the flaps up for Sakura who shook her head in embarrassment.

Naruto made his way merrily to his usual seat in the center when he realized that someone was occupying it. And with a jolt, looked at the Uchiha fan embedded in the back of the shirt.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, surprised, holding up a shaky, accusing finger. "Imposter! Sasuke-bastard would never come of his own free will!"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed by Naruto's dramatic antics and turned to face him.

"I'm here now." Sasuke winced at his less than tactful comeback, knowing it would only egg him on.

"Theres just no way! How cou-" Naruto stopped short, looking to Sasuke's side, light shedding on Sasuke's presence.

"Oh... _ohhh._ I get it." Naruto said, smirking devilishly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but realized he was no longer looking at him but watching Hinata's hunched over back.

This was going to get annoying fast.

* * *

**Um...** better than nothing... right?

Okay, okay I know I took forever -again- but it was sort of bonding, right? If it makes you feel any better, I already have the next chapter:

Spoiler Alert!!!!

Its awesome.

And I have started the ninth chapter as well...

So, review!


	8. Chapter 8

"So... when did you guys get together?" Naruto asked. Hinata merely squeaked and Sasuke sighed.

"Come _on_, tell _me_." Naruto whined.

"Naruto! If they don't want to tell you then leave them alone!" Sakura screamed, hitting him on top of his head. Sasuke sighed again and Hinata got redder.

Naruto and Sakura continued their bantering and Sasuke took the chance to get closer to Hinata.

"Ignore them... eat and we'll leave." He whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded and shoved as many noodles in her mouth as she could. Hinata realized that as soon as she forced herself to eat, the food no longer caused her nausea - or she just wanted to leave as soon as possible, either explanation worked for her.

"Sas_uke_, please save me!" Naruto yelled, and grabbed his arm. Sasuke grimaced and pried Naruto's arm off of him.

"Save yourself." Sasuke grunted.

"Don't try to hide behind Sasuke!" Sakura yelled pulling Naruto away.

"Help _me_!" This was why Sasuke avoided them at all costs. Naruto tended to act as childish as possible and Sakura constantly tried to keep a certain distance from him.

Sasuke made no effort to try and fix their relationship. He wasn't completely heartless, he did - kind of, in a way, slightly - care about them but really had no idea how to fix things.

His musing were interrupted by a quiet giggle at his side.

"What?" Sasuke said, sharply. Hinata ceased her giggles and tried in vain to wipe the smile off her face.

"Y-you look s-so... _uncomfortable_. Its fun t-to watch." Hinata answered truthfully. Sasuke in the ire of the moment, kissed her, stopping her from any more laughs.

It was quick and over before she knew it but the unmistakeable butterflies in her stomach had nothing to do with her nausea.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered, frowning. He wasn't exactly sure why he kissed her, he could have just as easily covered her mouth to stop any further laughs but something compelled him to do so.

Something had changed.

"Lets go." Sasuke said, standing. He fished some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table, not bothering to see if he paid too much.

"Hey! Don't run away you bastard!" Naruto yelled before he yelped when his ear was pulled by Sakura.

Sasuke merely grunted and grabbed onto Hinata's arm and pulled her out into the crowded streets.

"Sasuke! S-slow down." Hinata yelled distressed... being pulled around wasn't fun and suddenly, the ground wouldn't stop spinning, and her stomach started heaving and she had to –

Hinata pulled herself free from Sasuke and ran into the alley to throw up.

Sasuke frowned at her unusual behavior before realizing that she ran into a deserted alley. He reflexively looked around, watching to see if anyone was paying attention, as he casually followed her, frowning intensely as he observed her regurgitated ramen.

_I guess I have to talk to Tsunade after all._

Strangely, Sasuke was not disappointed in her – she was pregnant, so he would give her leeway – but merely felt overwhelming worry.

_This can't be good for either of them._

Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of perambulate thoughts – he could not afford an epiphany about his apparent acknowledgement of the child – and knelt beside her to get her hair away from her face and rub circles on her back – the best that he could come up with that could make the situation less uncomfortable.

Once her stomach had nothing left to heave, she merely breathed, letting her tears dry, and regain some sense of normalcy within herself.

Being pregnant wasn't all that it was cracked to be.

"I'm... sorry." Hinata finally breathed out, wiping her mouth with a look of disgust. Sasuke just looked at her in confusion.

"I wasn't a-able to keep my f-food." Hinata said, tearing up. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and as slowly as possible – as to not bring forth further nausea – pulled her up to a hug.

"Stupid." He said, affectionately.

He could think of nothing else to do but by instincts put his arms around her and cradled her close.

He must of done something right because her arms wrapped around his own form, almost desperately from the tight hold she had on him.

There was nothing to say and he was content in the silence they had as they held each other, separate from the world, wrapped in their own little bubble. And though Sasuke would have been satisfied with their position for hours, they had an appointment to appear to, one that had been put off long enough.

"Lets go."

And by some strange anomaly, he did not want to distance himself, despite being in no mood for sex. He did not want to touch her for lust, merely for the sensation of the feel of her in his arms, to keep her his.

Yes, something had indeed changed.

Sasuke did not pay attention to it and he wouldn't pay attention to it until – he wasn't sure exactly when but not for a while.

He also didn't pay _any_ attention to his hand that wrapped around her own delicate one, lacing her fingers between his own – nor did he notice the subtle change of the absence of his harsh treatment to forcefully match his pace but instead an almost gentle guiding pull, that kept them close together as they walked through the village.

Nor did he scrutinize the blazing smile that threatened to break her face when he did so.

Sasuke was _very_ good at feigning ignorance.

* * *

"Your late." Tsunade stated, her voice echoing throughout her office. Although she was annoyed, her lip twitched at the scene before her: Hinata bowing and apologizing persistently, Sasuke watching her in bemusement, a strange half-smile – if it could even pass for that – on his face.

She supposed she was correct in assuming that their living arrangements would improve their 'relationship'.

"Hinata was exhibiting nausea and we had to... take a moment and let it pass." Sasuke said, for the first time letting a frown mutilate his face.

"Hmm." Tsunade stood and walked over to Hinata who had quieted her apologies, and had taken to staring at the floor with great interest, a blush on her face as she rung her hands nervously.

"Remove your sweater please." Tsunade commanded as softly as she could. Hinata mutedly complied and Tsunade hovered a hand over Hinata's womb, letting the green glow of her chakra diagnose – reading everything she could about the child that was inside the young Hyuuga girl.

Tsunade's brows furrowed in confusion at what her diagnostics were implying.

"What." Sasuke whispered importunately, Tsunade's expression sending a strange sense of dread within him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a few more tests... just to make sure." Tsunade said as nonchalantly as possible.

"A-anything you n-need." Hinata answered with a similar look of confusion. She turned to Sasuke and they shared a look of worry.

"Then follow me."

They walked out of her office and a few doors down, into a new room. The room was far colder and barren, save for a few machines, ones that were clearly there for medical purposes.

Tsunade then led Hinata to a changing room, giving her the dreaded hospital gown. It gave Sasuke time to himself that, in a normal situation he would have enjoyed, but in _this_ situation made him... anxious. Tsunade walked back in with Hinata following nervously, fiddling with the hospital gown.

"Lay down on that table there and spread your legs. This machine will give us view of your... womb. Its going to be very uncomfortable for you, Hinata." Tsunade bluntly informed her as she handled the hilt of the camera that would be inserted. "It will serve its purpose of double checking what I have found." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke watched with cold, critical eyes – ignoring the twitch that had formed on his left eye at the... questionable object Tsunade was handling, and pretended he didn't care – as Hinata lay down on the table, and hesitantly – completely red in the face by the embarrassing position – did as she was told, bearing it for the sake of the child that was apparently within her.

Sasuke lost focus for a moment, not understanding why all the elaborate machines were necessary. Tsunade was the greatest medical ninja out there so there was no need to double check anything.

Unless she knew that the news wouldn't be all that great for them.

"So I was correct." Tsunade murmured, looking at one of the screens of the machine.

Sasuke focused once more, enraptured by the strange pictures that moved. He could not make much sense of them, one minute, looking like a huge black and white blob, the next, three separate blobs entirely, that seemed to pump repeatedly.

"So... you've actually been pregnant for about a month and a half, Hinata." Tsunade said, finally looking away from the screen to face them completely. "However, you were wrong about having _a _child. In fact... your having three." Tsunade said calmly.

Hinata froze, as did Sasuke and both – even the constantly composed Sasuke – looked wide eyed at Tsunade.

"Congratulations. Your having Triplets."

* * *

"What do you think their doing?"

"How am I supposed to know?!?"

"Your her apprentice!"

"And your the wannabe Hokage, what do _you_ think?"

"A mission?"

"Thats a pretty long debriefing."

"What _else_ is there?"

"What are you two doing?"

Naruto and Sakura jumped, guiltily, being caught behind a bush by the Hokage's building. They sheepishly shared a look before pretending like they weren't doing anything of importance.

Neji raised an eyebrow at their foolishness.

"Uh... hey, Neji!" Naruto greeted, rubbing the back of his head.

"We weren't spying! We were just- uh, passing by!" Sakura yelled.

"Right, right, just passing by." Naruto said, albeit far more calmly than his counter part.

"Of course. I'll pretend to believe that in exchange for my question to be answered." Neji said, not at all fazed by their nonsense. They both nodded in agreement.

"Why did Tsunade pick Hinata-sama for the mission rather than one of you two?"

A moment of silence.

"What mission?" Sakura asked, finally voicing their confusion.

"The mission to observe the Uchiha for any threats." Neji explained.

"Is that what they're talking about now?" Naruto asked, looking to Sakura for confirmation.

"They are still there." Neji stated, strangely annoyed by the fact.

"You mean thats not what they're talking about now?" Sakura asked, her confusion still growing.

"The mission was issued yesterday." Neji said, suspicion suddenly appearing in his voice.

"But that doesn't explain why they were in the forest-"

"Actually, we have _no idea_ what your talking, but we'll try to find out. Lets go Naruto." Sakura said, her hand covering Naruto's mouth stopping any further talk. Coherent, at least.

"Mut-"

"Lets go Naruto, _now_." Sakura said, smiling as innocently as she could, her expression not at all changing as she dragged Naruto from the scene.

Neji watched them with narrowed eyes, suspicions coming to and fro.

Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what.

* * *

**And finally!!!** Things are moving along. Its only taken me about... hmm, more or less two years?

I'm becoming more focused on this story so _hopefully_ updating won't be as dreadful and agonizing as before.

Read & Review... please.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to take the time and thank all my readers. I don't think I've done that for this story, so yeah...**

**Thank you all so much for reading and an extra special thanks for those who reviewed. A Thank You for all who put this story on their alerts or their favorites and (_gasp)_ put me as an author in their alert or favorites.**

**You guys rock all around.**

**P.S.**

**I'm actually fairly proud of this chapter. **

* * *

Something was calling her.

But something else was telling her to _not_ wake up, to _not_ listen to the voice in the distance, to just stay elusive...

_Stay elusive to what?_

"-ata."

_What?_

"-inata."

_I-... have to get up._

"Hinata."

Her eyes blinked open, the light obscured by a figure.

"Hinata is in shock from the news, let her get used to the idea." A woman's voice said calmly. Too calmly – it seemed artificial and gave her no sense of comfort.

However, the face that was obscuring her vision, blurred for a moment before focusing.

"Sasuke." She whispered, lifting her hand to caress his face. His face turned into something she had never seen before, something other than anger or indifference.

His brow was furrowed, his eyes looked deep into hers, and for a moment she forgot to study him, instead she simply basked in his attention- Sasuke was _worried._

_Why?_

"_Triplets."_

And then Hinata started to hyperventilate, her vision losing Sasuke's face and she just. couldn't. breathe.

"Hinata." It was his voice that kept her from plunging into darkness- quiet, blissful, _no children _darkness.

"Get a hold of yourself." Sasuke said in his usual harshness. "Your strong enough."

She snorted.

Hinata couldn't help herself. It was exactly the opposite of what he said.

She _wasn't _strong.

It was exactly what the Clan had been saying all along. She was weak, she was expendable, she couldn't be the heir. The lie in his statement couldn't be more obvious.

She wasn't even ready for one child, let alone _three_.

"Hinata."

She blinked a few times, not realizing the tears that had escaped in her self pity.

"Prove them wrong." Sasuke stated. It was like he had seen everything she had thought in her eyes and knew exactly what to say.

_Prove them wrong?_

Yes, of course. Prove them wrong by showing them she was capable of taking care of her own children, without the aid of the Clan.

All she really needed was Sasuke.

"Okay." She whispered, and nodded weakly. Sasuke smirked and kissed her cheek – but froze midway.

_What_ exactly was he going to kiss her for? What would kissing her accomplish?

He straightened and turned to Tsunade.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll deal with everything else another time. You should both get used to the idea of having three children first." Tsunade said, for the first time, letting sympathy in her voice. She would not lie, she was worried but they had to learn for themselves how to handle the news. She gave them one last look, before walking out.

Silence.

"W-w-we're h-having t-t-tri-trip-"

"Triplets." Sasuke finished. Hinata nodded and took a deep breath.

Sasuke moved to the counter where Hinata's clothes were placed and handed them over to her.

"Change." He ordered. Hinata blinked but did as she was told, all the while watching Sasuke.

Now that Hinata seemed to have recovered, it seemed like the news was just hitting Sasuke- hard.

They walked out of the Hokage's building, the sun still high in the air, people working, toddlers not yet old enough to be in school played in the streets. A slight breeze passed, shaking the Sakura trees that were on the outskirts of the path, from the eternal spring that Konoha seemed to have. All was relatively peaceful and normal.

Normal.

Except for one Uchiha.

_What now?_

He had nowhere to be, nothing to do and so, was at a completely loss at what to do next.

Hinata stood awkwardly at his side, pushing her pointer fingers together, taking the occasional peek at Sasuke.

Neither noticed the presence looming nearby.

"I'm-... I have to- go do something." Sasuke said, stumbling over his words. Hinata, slightly worried, stepped in front of him to look into his eyes.

"A-are you o-okay?"

"Hn. I'll see you." Sasuke answered, vaguely.

Hinata continued to look at him worriedly and he resisted to roll his eyes- the girl was worried about him, the least he could do was not snap at her.

"I'm _fine_." Sasuke said, emphasizing how fine he truly was by catching her lips in a kiss. Hinata automatically responded.

Before he could get carried away, he pulled away and walked around her.

_At least I _think_ I'm okay._

Sasuke didn't look back as he headed onto the familiar path. Hinata watched him disappear into the distance, her gaze never wavering, intent on his figure. As if his motions would somehow give away the mystery of what he was actually feeling.

They never did notice Neji's chakra signature.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Four words that were spoken, not all uncommon, even between men.

They could mean of a simple sport or something as simple as the weather, something to connect for their proffession whether a farmer or business man. It could be for comfort, advice, or for the sake of talk itself with his fellow coworker or a daily acquaintance.

For civilians, that is.

For Shinobi, however, 'we need to talk' would most likely regard a mission – usually reconnaissance – or teammates regarding their teamwork, formations, plans, or even training.

Shinobi were not the type to talk for the sake of talking. Ninjas were trained to be prepared for the gruesome deaths that would (could) befall their enemies- or their squad members.

Sasuke Uchiha was no exception.

In fact, he might – from past rumors of his defect to Orochimaru and his workings since then – have been the worse case scenario. Sasuke Uchiha detached himself – up to a certain extent – from humanity.

Although many Anbu did the same- they were allowed rest, breaks in between those ghastly missions to stray away from the masks of indifference they so heavily relied on.

Sasuke Uchiha did not.

For three and a half years – give or take a few months – Sasuke had not felt pain – that is, emotional – nor had he felt guilt or sadness. No fondness or happiness. There was anger, annoyance (toward the stupid snake that continually avoided their training sessions shortly before the end of Orochimaru's life). Triumph, accomplishment, and more anger

Devoid of any emotions that constantly reigned his peers.

And then he was unwillingly brought forth to Konoha, his ambition met, annoyance removed, and nothing left to do.

His containment was long- long enough to lose track of time, unable to tell between day and night, unable to know whether a day had passed or months.

The sessions with Ibiki weren't exactly helpful.

And when he was released from his incarceration, he knew not what to do. Train? What for? He had killed Itachi- even killed Orochimaru for kicks, what was left for him to overcome?

He was left to his own devices – not trusted to leave the village for anything – wandering mostly, looking for a purpose or at the very least something to pass the time.

That's were sex came in. It was to pass the time.

Although in the back of his mind, his other ambition, from what seemed, to him at least, a distant era, laid dormant- to rebuild his clan.

It was always there during his endeavors, yet he had always found something wrong with the girl he was with

She wasn't a shinobi, her hair was an odd shade, she was too short, she was too tall, her nose was too angular, her eyes: too close, too far, a bland color. Her voice: too loud, too annoying... her arms, her legs, her breasts-

Something was always _wrong_.

And then with Hinata...

"Kai!" Naruto yelled, hoping to expel the genjutsu- that had to be the only explanation for his presence. Sasuke's eye twitched from his reaction.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and shoved him aside, walking into his apartment uninvited, setting himself on Naruto's old and battered couch.

"W-what's up?" Naruto asked once he closed the door, his voice oddly high pitched.

_Can't be he found out we were trying to spy on him_, Naruto thought with a cold sweat.

"I'm...with Hinata." Sasuke started, eyeing him strangely.

"Really? I had no idea." Naruto replied, sarcastically.

"I..." Sasuke paused, wondering whether to get annoyed but decided he didn't really care. "I- we were expecting _a child_." Sasuke finished. He figured quick and simple was the way to go.

Naruto, however, was just a _little_ shocked.

"Wait. W-what?"

"We were expecting a child." Sasuke said, simply, waiting for Naruto to swallow the news.

"H-hi-hin-hin-hi-"

"Hinata." Sasuke provided calmly.

"Pregnant!!!" Naruto yelled, frantic. Naruto paused his flailing to look at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean _were_?"

"We went to Tsunade's..." Sasuke stopped, a sudden question popped to the forefront of his mind, and baffled him into silence

_Why was he telling Naruto?_

Why the sudden camaraderie after so many months of awkwardness? All the distance Sasuke purposefully put between them, all the hard work to keep himself isolated from Naruto and – mostly – Sakura.

What would possibly change (he wasn't sure if he was talking about the pregnancy or the relationship that no longer was) with the knowledge he gained?

_I don't want him near my children_, Sasuke thought without any real resolution.

Naruto was just about as clueless about families as he was.

Naruto grew up without a family, never felt the touch of a mother or a father. While Sasuke could not remember what his family was like prior to the massacre- he had memories but they were just that; memories of which he could look back on, to fuel his revenge and yet once the deed had been done, he felt no need to go back to those. It was still too painful and raw, a fact that Sasuke had a feeling would continue to stay with him, no matter what.

And thus the question remained... _why?_

"Sasuke?" His eyes flickered to the blonde, meeting his normally bright blue eyes- which were dark just then, heavy with concern for _him_.

"Don't worry Sasuke, whatever happens, I'll always be here." He stated with unquestionable conviction.

And with a jolt, he realized that that was all he really needed.

To have someone listen to his problems, that someone would be there for him, to tell him that all would be fine, to-

...to tell him he would be a good father.

"I know." Sasuke answered, managing a small smile in return. Naruto was simply shocked into silence.

"We went into a check-up of sorts," Sasuke said, continuing, "Tsunade seemed to find something odd. She conducted a few... tests," he said, still hesitant to even call them that, " and revealed to us that Hinata had actually been pregnant for a month and a half," Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise, informing him that they had been together long before what he and Sakura had originally thought, "and that she's actually having triplets."

Naruto's mouth dropped, almost comically as he stared at Sasuke in bewilderment.

_And here I thought _I_ would be the first one to start a family_, Naruto thought idly, a strange sense of pride welling up inside of him.

Sasuke stared back, his eyes speaking all the words that he was either too prideful or unable to say, – a pleasant change from the usual emotionless stare Sasuke constantly had – Naruto was sure it was a mixture of both.

"Wow."

Silence reigned, more contemplative than anything, Sasuke with his apparent revelation that he was far more human than he originally thought and Naruto, with the weight of the information and the fact that Sasuke gave it to him willingly and without any reason.

"How's Hinata?" Naruto finally mumbled, not particularly sure how to continue.

"She's..." Sasuke felt a blast of shame – for reasons he could not fathom – when he couldn't truthfully answer but made a wild stab from his observations. "-coping."

"Who else knows?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Tenten."

"Thats it?"

"You."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Does her family know?" Naruto asked more specifically.

"No."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair not in vanity but merely something to do while he thought out everything. His eyes wandered around his apartment. Slightly messy, in that his trash littered certain areas of his floor, along with clothes that he was too lazy to pick up. The one plant he had in the corner, – in great need of water – the piling dishes, and then,finally, his eyes landed once more on Sasuke.

He did not look uncomfortable, he stuck out like a sour thumb in his apartment, yet Naruto was sure he would now have that specific spot on his couch claimed – Sasuke was pretty predictable like that... or maybe he still knew him well enough to have a hunch – and he continued to watch him, not at all expectant yet ready for anything the most unpredictable ninja (how opposite they really were) of Konoha could possibly come up with next. Sasuke had long learned to not have any expectation on his reactions.

Naruto found himself grinning, despite – or precisely because of – what had just transpired.

Sasuke, seemingly aware of what the demon host was thinking, glared at him without any real heat.

"...Dobe."

"Teme."

Maybe he would let Naruto get near his children after all.

* * *

**Uh...** plot development?

So come on! Review! I want to get to at least one-hundred-thirty reviews!

I even started typing up the next chapter as well- Neji/Hinata confrontation!

Don't you wanna know what happens?

Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hn. I never _really_ believed I would reach one hundred thirty reviews (but hey! a girl can dream for thirty reviews a chapter ). No actual faith in humanity, I guess. I'm a half-assed misanthrope and a pessimist. Err... um... **_-cough- _**_Anyway_... those of you who _did_ review and actually believed I would reach my goal... this is for you guys... you know who you are. **

* * *

Hinata watched him walk away, tugging at her heart strings for reasons she could not explain. They had grown accustomed to kissing. Sasuke's only form of affection was in the physical sense and she knew that all too well. There was just a tiny bit of her that seemed to look into it as more, that he maybe- just maybe, cared for her more than just as the mother of his child-...ren. Children.

"We need to talk."

Hinata jumped and squeaked, not sensing her Neji-nii-san _at all_.

She berated herself for letting her guard down. Letting someone sneak up on you was a no-no for shinobi. It didn't matter that it was Neji and that he would never harm her or the fact that he was a genius _and _an Anbu and that if she did somehow managed to sense him much less catch _him_ off guard it would be quite a feat in itself.

And then realization hit her like a ton of falling bricks when she looked at him and all he did was give her a blankly stare.

Their relationship had long blossomed into more of a family relationship (Considering the cold distant thing that the Hyuuga Clan was) instead of the hostile thing it had once been. Neji had long stopped giving her cold stares and fiery glares of hate and jealousy. They grew close (a large part played by Naruto, that she was sure of) and she grew to rely on him, while he became protective of her.

If it hadn't been such dire situation, she would have smiled at the observation.

But seeing as it _was_ a dire situation, Hinata could only gulp and attempt to smile... it came out more sheepish than anything.

"H-hello N-neji-nii-san."

"Hinata."

She flinched slightly at his tone. Strict and biting, leaving no room for nonsense. Neji _never_ used that tone with her and only used it during missions or when he was truly angry.

"It seems that I had stumbled upon a private conversation between you and your charge. I apologize in that regard. However, what I have discovered is that not only have you lied to me, but the Hokage herself has lied to me as well." Neji started clinically, the apology almost artificial. Hinata found her eyes lowering to the ground, unable to meet his piercing stare.

"In normal circumstances I would never pry or take offense. A mission is a mission after all and I understand the importance of secrecy more than most of my fellow peers." Neji continued. He was distantly polite and Hinata found herself hoping he would take her place as heir. Her father would probably take the pregnancy as shaming the Clan (premarital sex, children, with the Uchiha traitor no less... all that good shamefulness) and disown her. Neji's poker face was flawless. If she hadn't known him so well she would have never noticed the agitation in his voice and might have passed it off for stern seriousness for the topic at hand. He had all the necessary traits to make an amazing politician that would take care of the Hyuuga Clan well.

"But I have a suspicion that the secrecy has nothing to do with any mission and more personal than anything. This of course, I confess and believe because I just witnessed you and the _Uchiha_," Neji finally showed an emotion: disgust, "kissing."

Another piercing stare, this one far more effective because of the clear anger (And a twinge of sadness? What?) that appeared on his face. Hinata was speechless and could only stare at Neji like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar...

Hinata suddenly had a vision of a miniature version of Sasuke doing just that. She was stuck between smiling in bemusement and astonished horror. She did a mixture of both... her eyes widening and her lip quivering into a smile. She lowered her head even more, obscuring her face into a shadow so that Neji wouldn't be able to see.

Neji, however, took her motions as a retreat and was hit with a wave of guilt. The anger that had taken a hold of him, was released abruptly, the former emotion quickly taking its place. His shoulders visibly sagged – it grabbing Hinata's attention from her own swirling thoughts – before he let out a sigh that sounded far too old for him.

"... I-I..." Hinata took a big breath, collecting herself – her next words held no room for stuttering. Neji deserved at least that much. Mimicking his manner, Hinata began.

"I apologize Neji-nii-san. I have kept a grave secret from you – two now, actually. I am ashamed to admit." Hinata paused to let Neji take in her serious manner before continuing in her clear, cut tone. "I have been romantically involved with Sasuke for," She paused for another moment, counting back the months, " six or seven months."

Neji gaped for a few moments shock from both his own mimicked way of speaking (who knew Hinata could speak without stuttering?...the beginning of pride distantly made itself known as he thought about it) and from the revelation. Was that why she sneaked out so often in the middle of the night?

Neji searched for something to say but found that he could say nothing to her confession. Hinata, taking Neji's silence as acceptance, decided to continue.

"That meeting with Tsunade just know had nothing to do with the 'mission' Tsunade told you of. It was no debriefing in fact, it was a check-up. I-I was sick Neji but not the normal kind of sick. Tsunade informed me that I was suffering from... m-morning s-sickness." Hinata breathed and tried to not stutter but it was big news and she was telling it to somebody she considered a brother. Breaking the news was not something to take lightly.

"Neji, I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Long, awkward silence. The minutes trickled by as Neji stared at her, took in her serious manner, and was still unable to process what she had just said to him.

The moment of surprise quickly passed and inexplicable _anger_ took hold. It wasn't the same anger as before, (he wouldn't lie and say it wasn't anger but the dominate emotion had been betrayal) easily removed by simple words or motions. It was anger that hit him hard and deep into his being.

The Uchiha _dare_ put his filthy hands on his dear sweet cousin that was more of a sister to him than anything- _taint_ her. Dirty her mind with-with... Uchiha dirt! They weren't even really _together_, much less in a committed relationship. They weren't _married_ like two people of prestiges Clans should be. To be doing anything physical to his dear sweet Hinata-sama was worse than defecting to sound... at least in his mind.

"N-neji-nii-san?" Hinata stuttered as she reached out to him. Her voice (her sweet, _innocent_ voice) was all it took to relieve him of his stupor and activate his Byakugan. It took him seconds to locate the Last Uchiha's chakra signature before running in a haste to get to him.

"Oh _no_." Hinata whispered. She too activated her Byakugan but looked for another person entirely.

She needed all the help she could get.

* * *

"You... are a complete _idiot_." Naruto seethed.

Sasuke Uchiha (Yes, the very Uchiha that was in much more danger than he realized) lay on the ground, his lip bleeding vehemently. Naruto did not hold back his punch and for that, Sasuke felt oddly grateful.

Naruto stared him down for a moment before stomping down on his chest, positive that he had broken a rib or two but too _annoyed_ to care for his best friend's welfare and pressed down even harder to emphasize how _mad_ he was.

"You have a different girl for every day you _feel like having sex_!!!" Naruto yelled, removing his foot and grabbing the Uchiha by the collar. Naruto shook him as if trying to literally shake the idiotic out of him. Sasuke remained indifferent to the treatment, his face impassive, knowing he had it coming to him.

Sasuke informed Naruto of Tsunade's orders, consequently forgetting that the demon host had no inkling of the many women he used. The fact that he wasn't... 'faithful' apparently didn't sit well with him.

"Don't you even _care_ about Hinata?!?" Naruto yelled in the Sharingan user's face. Sasuke grimaced, positive that he wouldn't be able to answer that question and wisely stepped away from the topic of how he felt about the mother of his children.

"She knew what she was getting into." Or at least she should have. He wasn't quite sure how much Hinata actually knew.

"And just because of that you thought it was _okay_?" Naruto yelled, shoving him back onto the floor. Sasuke stared at him blankly and Naruto expelled a tired sigh, the anger quickly leaving him along with it.

"Please tell me your fixing this." Naruto asked, pinching his nose in an annoyed gesture.

"...yes." Sasuke answered, hoping that it would suffice.

"I've always known that you have the social skills of a dying toad but kami, Sasuke, _really_?" Naruto said exasperated. Sasuke ignored him and experimentally pushed himself up, wincing at the throbbing pain from his side.

_Definitely broke a rib or two..._

Before Sasuke could gather chakra to momentarily relieve the pain, the door burst open, revealing a panting Neji. His pupilless eyes were focused on Sasuke's form, the tension immediately building.

"_You._" Neji hissed.

"Uh... hey, Neji! W-whats up?" Naruto flailed, trying and failing to get the attention on him. Naruto was really pissed at Sasuke but Neji wasn't looking too forgiving and looked like he was out for some blood- _Sasuke's_ blood.

Sasuke felt the pure _malice_ that emanated from Neji and could make a guess for the sudden hostility.

"So you found out." Sasuke said casually, as if the he didn't know what Neji was capable of. Sasuke carefully stood, making sure that he didn't favor his broken ribs and stood tall, ignoring the increasing pain. At full height, he only surpassed Neji by a few centimeters. He gained nothing from the extra height when it was coupled with Neji's piercing glare.

There was another tense moment in which Neji continued to assess Sasuke while he blankly stared back.

As if a gun shot off signaling the start, Neji attacked.

* * *

**Hmm...** I don't know if I did too well in conveying Neji's feelings. I'm a girl and have a little brother three years younger than me. None of the same over protectiveness I feel for the kid applies in this situation. But hopefully it was okay.

Sorry I waited so long to update, I wanted to put this up on or at least near the **Two Year Anniversary** for this.

I'm starting school again (those who have to start the next semester know how _happy_ and _elated_ I feel about that... please note the sarcasm.) and I didn't know if I'd be able to update on that day so here it is(Huh. Guess I did update on the fifteenth. Go me!) I feel horrible for taking so long to finish this damn fic and my New Year's Resolution is to finish this _before_ 2011.

Let's make this an awesome year!.... by Reviewing!

So Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Really people, *disappointed head shake* just because I don't believe in you guys to actually give me thirty reviews a chapter, doesn't mean you can get even lazier and give me less than the usual. How do you think that makes a writer feel about updating? Sometimes I prolong an update in the stupid hope of a review randomly popping up.

**This probably could have been up last week (And maybe my cousin, who hasn't been home and he, being my only source of a laptop with internet access, may also have something to do with it).**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who did review (Yeah I remembered you guys). This was updated for my reviewers. You guys never fail to motivate me**

**Now on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Neji-nii!" Hinata yelled, gasping at the scene.

The apartment was a mess. The old couch lay tattered and toppled over, and the table was broken, and glass scattered hazardously. The three lone chairs were in equal disarray. Luckily, there wasn't much else to get in the way of Neji's ambush.

Naruto had gotten involved, trying to pry Neji off of Sasuke but it was nearly an impossible feat. Neji was ruthless and Sasuke was dead weight, not putting up any fight. It was brutal simply because Neji was not the graceful Shinobi he normally was, his technique was forgone and it was all chakra enhanced fists. They weren't as powerful as Tsunade's nor Sakura, he wasn't trained in the rough brutal strength but it still did some heavy damage.

A flurry of kunai were thrown with pin point accuracy, freezing all movements. Neji's momentum for his next punch was thrown off and his sleeves were pinned to the ground.

Hinata was quick to run to Sasuke's side, looking him over and assessing the damage that was done to him. Noticing how Sasuke tried to keep weight off his right side she let her hand take on a soft green hue as she gathered her chakra and set it on his side, her brows furrowing in concentration.

Before she could really fix his two broken ribs, his hand shot out and grabbed her on, killing her concentration.

"S-sasuke, your hurt. Let me heal you." Hinata said, with a steel edge he had never heard before.

"I can't risk you overexerting yourself." Sasuke wheezed, sitting up. He winced when his body didn't particularly agree with the move. He covered it up quickly with Hinata's crest fallen look and completely sat up without another facial movement. But then he glared at Naruto who came uo behind Hinata.

"Neji wasn't the one to break my ribs." Sasuke mentioned. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle before quickly feeling indignant.

"Don't blame this on me! You could've fought back but _no_ you had to get all noble with it." Naruto did in odd hand motion clearly meant to gain him favor but merely succeeded in making him look foolish. When Hinata did not give any reaction, Naruto opted to pouting and mumbling things under his breath.

"What did Neji do?" Hinata asked softly. Her eyes briefly looked over to said cousin, who was being ruthlessly chastised by Tenten.

"He let his anger overtake him and attack me in a blind fury. He wasn't using any real technique so I let him do what he wanted. All he did was make me lose a tooth. I'll have a few bruises but I'll live." Sasuke said offhandedly. Feeling the blood in his mouth, he felt an urge to spit it out but with Hinata so close... Hinata was really close. Something that he seemed to have missed entirely. He was positive that with their compromising position, Neji would feel entitled to attack him some more. Weirdly enough, the prospect didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Shut up." Sasuke cut her off, raising a hand to cup her face. He wiped a premature tear before it could run down her face. "Its fine." he said with a smirk.

Hinata sniffled and leaned into his hand, letting her own hand reach up to grab his. The urge to cry was gone but the guilt was still there, especially with the way he smirked, it highlighting his bruise, and the blood that kept running down his chin despite how many times he wiped at it.

Her hand went to heal the bruise, wiping the blood in a similar way he had wiped at her tear.

"Let me at least heal your ribs." Hinata pleaded. Sasuke blinked and nodded, wondering if Hinata had any idea how compelling she really was when she made such a heartbreaking face. Although...

_It really is starting to be a bit troubling to breathe._

_  
_"Whats going on?!?"

"Sakura-chan! Um... you see..." Naruto jumped as if standing on fire, flailing guiltily. He looked from both Neji and Tenten to Sasuke and Hinata, neither of which noticed her entrance. Sakura took one look at Sasuke and ran to his side.

"What happened?" Sakura asked clinically. Hinata backed off, knowing that Sakura was the better of the two healers. Sakura made a quick analysis before continuing where Hinata left off, healing them at a faster rate.

"Nothing than concerns you." Sasuke was quick to answer. Sakura twitched at his dismissive tone but continued on her work.

"S-sasuke." Hinata said reproachfully. Sasuke sent her an exasperated look that Hinata had no problem returning before he conceded.

"Naruto an I had a fight. Then Neji and I had a fight." Sasuke said in clipped sentences. Hinata was positive it was made to be rude but all it did was make Hinata want to giggle. He was acting like a child who was forced to apologize for something he felt was justified.

Hinata wondered why she couldn't stop associating Sasuke with children.

"I see." Sakura said, her eyes briefly flickering over to Hinata. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Hinata try to hide a smile, one that did not befit the situation. "Is there a reason why you did it here, instead a perfectly good training area?"

"Neji and I couldn't wait that long." Sasuke muttered, eyeing Hinata's smile. Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head, all the while rubbing her stomach discreetly. Sasuke nodded in silent understanding before putting his hand on top of her own. Their eyes met in awe before looking away almost shyly.

Sakura didn't miss their silent interaction.

"Done." Sakura announced, making sure she was heard.

"Hey, its pinky. When the hell did you get here?" Tenten asked, righting herself as she pulled kunai from Neji's clothing. Neji who was glaring at nothing (or as Tenten identified it as: sulking) but was otherwise fairly docile, remained where he was and didn't acknowledge Sakura. Sakura didn't it take it to heart, knowing that Tenten and Neji didn't mean anything by it and replied.

"Just a few minutes ago. Healed Sasuke. Does Neji need any help?"

"Nope. He's completely fine." Tenten answered innocently. Neji's glaring at nothing turned to her briefly before quickly returning to his earlier subject of nothing when she turned to look at him. Sakura didn't bother asking Naruto, knowing that the fox must have already healed him if he had gotten hurt.

Regardless, she went to his side, giving him a raised eyebrow in question. Obviously they couldn't wait to fight but for a better reason than 'they couldn't wait' and if it had anything to do with the way Neji had been questioning them earlier, it probably had something to do with Sasuke and Hinata's apparent relationship.

Before Sakura could voice her suspicions, movement caused her to turn her attention behind her, to Sasuke and Hinata as they rose.

"Where do you think your going?" Neji growled, rising as well.

"Home. I'm not going to deal with a child." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Hinata's hand and leading her out of the apartment.

"P-please. Neji-nii-san c-cool off. We'll s-see y-you later." Hinata said, right before she was pulled out of sight. The room was left in silence of the quiet couple's departure.

"Your all idiots." Tenten snorted. She sent a look to Naruto and Sakura one they weren't sure how to decipher before grabbing Neji's arm and pulling him out of Naruto's home albeit far rougher than Sasuke had done to Hinata.

"What was that about?" Naruto murmured, as he rubbed the back of his head in a confused gesture. Sakura stared at the spot the two had occupied in equal confusion.

"I really don't know Naruto."

* * *

She was so embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked at the ground in shame, hoping beyond all hope that he hadn't heard her stomach rumble in hunger. After all he went through for her and yet all her body could think about was food.

"I'll make you something when we get home." Sasuke murmured as if he hadn't noticed Hinata's embarassment. He had decided to turn a blind eye. There was no reason for her embarrassment, especially when she hadn't actually eaten anything properly in a few days. He berated himself for forgetting to mention Hinata's nauseousness to Tsunade. The surprise of finding out that they would be having triplets had overwritten any preconceived notions of bringing up the topic with the busty blonde.

His hand tightened around her own but not uncomfortably so – it was far more reassuring than anything.

Their pace trickled to a slow leisurely walk, side by side, the hands that were intertwined forced their arms to be in constant contact but compared to the calm nonchalant way they kept their faces meant they were fine with the closeness which was the complete opposite of what their personalities dictated the way they _should_ have felt about the touch.

Sasuke had always been a loner. He was too busy with his goal to worry about social norms and was too preoccupied with becoming stronger to even think about his second goal- to restore the Uchiha Clan. The only time touching even came to mind was in the violent sense.

Hinata was a shy, reclusive person and just the thought of touching someone with any other intention had made her flustered in the past.

Neither realized how much their relationship changed and how it affected their personalities.

The day was ending and by the time they reached his place, the sun had dipped low, splashing the sky with red and purple hues.

_I'll have to leave soon_, Sasuke thought, grimacing at another encounter with the many woman he slept with.

He really hoped Hinata never found out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grunted, feeling annoyed at the _still_ broken door as he headed straight for the kitchen.

"Anything." Hinata quickly murmured. She didn't want to impose on Sasuke even more than she already had. Sasuke grunted, taking out some milk from the refrigerator, setting it on the table before grabbing a bowl from the covert and a spoon from the drawer.

And then proceeded to grab a cereal box from the top of said refrigerator.

Hinata gained a tick under her eye and she watched.

Sasuke very well felt the irritation from Hinata and continued his ministrations as he looked up to meet her eyes. A staring match ensued and Sasuke unconsciously activated his Sharingan. The three comas spinning lazily causing Hinata to blink.

And then she activated her Byukugan in a silent acceptance to his challenge.

_Guess she's not so shy after all,_ Sasuke thought, feeling the odd urge to smirk. Sasuke finished pouring the milk on the cereal and slowly pushed it to her, their eyes not once leaving each other. Hinata grabbed the spoon and got a mouthful of cereal, not at all blinking.

Sasuke let a wry smirk appear.

They continued their staring match and before Hinata knew it, she was done with her makeshift dinner that Sasuke had _painstakingly_ _made for her_.

While Hinata wasn't a frequent user of sarcasm, being around Sasuke and his bouts of laziness, along with his sometimes harsh treatment of her – which she was glad to say hadn't happened in the past few days – sarcasm was starting to seem more inviting.

Hinata pushed the bowl toward him, waiting to see what his next move was. She didn't want to lose the staring match and both having kekkai genkai of the eyes, they were accustomed to prolonged periods without blinking – which was especially essential during a battle.

Sasuke stood, completely ignoring the aforementioned bowl and walked around the small round table before stopping beside her.

Hinata never took her eyes off him.

And then he bent over, taking his sweet time to reach her level before finally kissing her cheek.

Which made Hinata blink – repeatedly.

Sasuke smirked and straightened and then proceeded to make his way over to his bedroom, leaving a flabbergasted Hinata behind.

_D-did he just...?_

In the two minutes that Hinata stood frozen something akin to a laugh floated into the room. breaking Hinata out of her stupor.

_He such a-a..._

Hinata stood up and almost – not quite – stomped into the bedroom. Sasuke had taken off his shirt and was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling in a nonchalant way.

"Your such a cheater!" Hinata squeaked, feeling indignant as she got closer.

Sasuke spared her a glance, accompanied by the most annoying smirk that Hinata had ever been graced with – making her all the more angrier – before he went back to staring at the ceiling – it being far more interesting than her.

_I'll- I'll... I'll _make_ him pay attention to me!_

Her mind set, she walked over to the bed, not even pausing as she removed her sweater (the one that Sasuke had hidden in the closet but had quickly given back to her after they had sex) and then the shirt after that.

Hinata quickly gained Sasuke's attention.

His eyes never left her body, letting them roam and analyze what he had already memorized and declared flawless. She wasn't showing yet but her stomach did seem different. Or to him at least.

Because it wasn't just one child in there any more – it was three.

And then Hinata regained his focus to her face when it was mere inches away from his.

She kissed his nose making him grimace. Then his right cheek and then his left. She pulled back wanting to smile with the way his nose was scrunched up in disgust. She wasn't at all offended though because the tiny bit of flush he was adorning made him impossibly cute and told her that as much as he thought it was stupid, he enjoyed it all the same.

Glaring, he closed the space once more, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

It was so different and new that Hinata gasped, giving access to Sasuke's tongue as he explored her mouth thoroughly. There was so much emotion in the kiss. It was so different compared to the empty physical things they were before. She feared the change, yet welcomed it with open arms. She wasn't quite sure what it meant – or if she even wanted to find out – but it was so... invigorating that she returned it just as fiercely and forgot her earlier intentions.

Hinata's face flushed, her breathing labored, and her hair a bit fussed from his hands keeping her head in place. Without a second thought, he flipped them over and successfully removed her pants as he pulled back for a moment to make it easier.

"Stupid." He muttered affectionately before he continued where he left off.

* * *

**Excuse any errors...I don't have time to fix stuff... I have an irritated cousin hovering over my back. I did kind of steal his laptop to upload this...**

**I just threw that last part in there. I had finished this chapter forever ago and added it in for your entertainment.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: There is a poll in my profile concerning the gender of the triplets. You want a particular gender – go vote. Enough votes just might sway me.**

**Excuse: I have a a life and no internet connection... thats pretty much self explanatory right there.**

**And once more – thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!**

**Err – enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes clutched firmly closed, her heart pounding vehemently, and the grip on his hand tightened uncomfortably.

Seconds turned into minutes and the silence remained.

Hinata let out a breath and loosened her hold on Sasuke's hand.

She did it.

"Good." Sasuke muttered. Hinata smiled in return.

Hinata Hyuuga, over a month after her confession to her cousin (who was more of a brother than anything) successfully held onto her food, without the use of the pills that Tsunade had issued her.

If that wasn't a feat then she didn't know what was.

(Little did she know, that Morning sickness would become just that – in the morning.)

And with the ability to _not_ throw up what she ate, cravings were starting to form – thankfully, she was still too wary about her disastrous gastrocolic functions and wasn't willing to push it in the food department... even if she _was_ starving for some ice-cream with pickles and mustard...

"Hinata." Sasuke called, breaking her out of her stupor. Sasuke eyed her as she apologized. She had been doing that a lot as of late. She would stare at her empty plate with such... _longing_ and space out for a few moments before he had to snap her out of it. "Just tell me what you were thinking." he continued exasperated.

"Well, a-ano..." She got that look again and something _changed_, "I'm actually craving for some ice-cream with pickles and mustard – ah, and some potato chips." She continued wistfully.

A tick formed on Sasuke's left eye lid but really he should have seen this coming. The books that Tsunade – and surprisingly Naruto – had gotten him on pregnancy had mentioned things about cravings and just how it would/could affect Hinata.

And as annoying as the request were, he had been worried about their health (they being Hin- err... his children) and how little Hinata been eating when she was technically eating for four.

"Alright. Would you like to go out and get some?" Sasuke asked as neutrally as he could.

"O-out?" Hinata seemed perturbed by his question and looked at him in askance. "N-no... I'm sure you'll find what I want just fine." Hinata said quietly.

"I... see." Sasuke stared at her for a few more seconds before standing. He didn't even want to address how weird it felt to hear that tone from Hinata.

Hinata smiled as he left. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

She would tell him what she wanted more often.

* * *

"Is," Sasuke paused, tried out his question in his head before deeming it as the only option, "there a reason why you're here?" Sasuke twitched at his tact.

"T-there is." Hinata replied.

"Ah." Sasuke said, staring at her. Hinata complied to their mini-staring contest before looking back at the magazine she held in her hands.

"Would you mind enlightening me?" Sasuke asked after five minutes.

"Y-yes... I w-would m-mind."

More silence.

A cough interrupted their interaction and the two kekkai genkai user's turned to the amused weapons mistress.

"Sorry Uchiha. I wanted to talk to Hinata about something. You can take her now – she's been eating all of my food." Tenten mentioned cheerfully. They were so _cute_ together. Tenten resisted the urge to squeal.

_Looks like becoming pregnant has given little Hinata-chan a spine_, Tenten thought fondly. Hinata's stomach chose that moment to make itself known. She blushed and pressed a hand to her stomach.

Sasuke's anger simmered and his face became carefully blank but Tenten didn't miss the affectionate look in his eye as he watched Hinata rub her tummy before pulling her up from her seat.

"Hn."

They were gone and Tenten's smile fell. She really hoped that the meeting with Hinata's father in two days would turn out fine.

But if the unsettling sensation she was feeling was telling her anything – it probably wouldn't.

* * *

He was completely and utterly... _disgusted_. But it was like a car accident – he couldn't look away!

Hinata grabbed a particularly large potato chip, put a pickle on it, and scooped some ice-cream with it. Then she poured an unhealthy amount of mustard... and proceeded to shove it all in her mouth. The process was repeated even when the chips were starting to become smaller than the pickle.

Abruptly, Hinata tensed and he unconsciously mimicked her. His eyes darted to all the possible entry points before stretching out his senses.

Sasuke's eyes focused on Hinata when she let out a whimper.

Sasuke was at her side the next instant, his Sharingan active and focused on her stomach, checking to see if there was anything wrong.

Her chakra coils were working hard as the fetuses in her stomach extracted chakra at a slow rate for their own life. He wasn't sure but that probably wasn't supposed to happen with babies. The sight was fairly disorienting.

_The product...s of a Sharingan father and a Byakugan mother... I wonder-_

His train of thought was broken when Hinata began to sniffle. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked at him with such a heart breaking face that even Sasuke felt it in his small, ice cold heart-

"T-t-t-there," Hinata sucked in a breath of air and Sasuke checked his apartment once more. There wasn't anybody and all the main entry points were closed with elaborately placed Genjutsu – he even fixed the god damn door! What could possibly be upsetting her!

"-are no more chips." Hinata finally got out. "I'm still h-hungry Sasuke-kun." she said with unshed teals pooling in her eyes.

As Sasuke ground his teeth in an effort to keep from shouting obscenities at her-

_She's pregnant, she's pregnant..._

...he wondered when he had gained a honorific.

* * *

He sighed for what must have been the fourteenth time. If he hadn't been left all the Uchiha's assets, he would have been worried. But as he was the last remaining Uchiha, he could only sigh and mourn for his reputation.

Because buying out vendors of their potato chips was something he would never live down.

"Hinata better appreciate what I'm doing for her." Sasuke grumbled as readied himself to leap to the roof tops. He wasn't one to grumble but at the moment it seemed appropriate.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled with a wave.

Sasuke turned and straightened from his crouch. He wasn't in any particular hurry but remembering Hinata's heart broken face gave him the urge to return home as soon as possible.

"Dobe."

"Hey, have you heard about the-" Naruto froze and stared at the bags that Sasuke was carrying... potato chips.

"Is... there a reason why _you_ bought out all the chips."

Naruto now understood why Choji had been freaking out a few moments prior.

"Hinata's starting to... _crave_ things." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to shiver. The way things were starting off was giving him an ominous feeling.

"Don't you think your overdoing it?" Naruto commented.

Sasuke glared.

"Want – ah, help?" Naruto offered, scratching his left middle whisker. Naruto thought the middle, the longest of his whiskers, had character and had a habit of scratching that one specifically.

Sasuke wordlessly handed Naruto half of his bags, at the very least, making him look less ridiculous.

"So... when are you meeting Hiashi?" Naruto asked.

"Two days." Sasuke answered. Naruto let out a low whistle.

"Think your ready to face the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Hn."

"I guess thats a no." He received a glare for his interpretation. "Look, just admit your nervous. If I were you, I'd be shitting my pants." Naruto remarked.

"Idiot."

"Aw, come _on_... not even a little nervous?" Naruto asked with a snicker. "Any _real_ guy would be – especially when the news is that you knocked up his daughter."

Sasuke was saved from answering when they landed on the roof of his apartment. He activated his Sharingan to momentarily remove his defenses and ignored Naruto's comment ("_Somebody's_ a bit overprotective.") before getting in.

"Here are your damn chips." Sasuke said, grabbing one from his bags.

"T-thank you." Hinata nodded but didn't reach for the offered bag and instead stared at Naruto with an eerie contemplative look.

"...I-I haven't had I-Ichiraku ramen... i-in a w-while." Hinata mentioned. Naruto gasped.

"Not since we were there the last time?" Hinata nodded in confirmation. "Thats a crime! To old Teuchi's we must go!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Hinata and pulling her up to a standing position. Quickly nodding to himself as he thought back to his funds – he hadn't used his Ramen money for the day just a half hour before on lunch because Choji had nabbed him to complain about his missing chips.

"Y-yes, lets." Hinata agreed with determination.

And then they were gone.

Thirty seconds after they left, Sasuke regained his senses and dropped his bags on the floor before exiting his house in a much calmer fashion than the other two... all the while resisting the urge to bang his head against a wall.

* * *

"Hey – Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she jogged to catch up with him. Sasuke paid her no mind as he continued on his trek to the blasted establishment that Naruto held in high regard. He didn't bother with trying to decipher Sakura's sudden need to speak to him.

Sakura wasn't deterred.

"So... are you _really _with Hinata?" Sakura continued as she walked by his side.

_No -chan?_ Sasuke didn't no why he had been expecting one but he didn't bother with answering Sakura's stupid question.

"Its not like you Sasuke-kun. You usually go for the more... outgoing type."

Keeping his head to the ground, Sasuke took a peek at Sakura. She looked on ahead but her brow was furrowed in confusion and... frustration.

Sasuke sneered and thought the dobe deserved so much better.

"Why Hinata when you already hav-"

"Enough." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He was tired of this thing with Sakura. He was tired of having to avoid her simply because she had feelings for him that just wouldn't go away. He was tired of walking on eggshells with Naruto because of her. But most of all, he was tired of watching her _use_ Naruto.

And there was also the fact that she kept insinuating that Hinata wasn't good enough for him.

_If anything, she's too good for _me_._

At that moment... Sasuke realized how true that was.

"Don't bring Hinata into your petty jealousy." Sasuke murmured as his eyes narrowed.

_I'm tired of your _existence.

If only he could say it.

But he wouldn't because it wasn't true and he wasn't one to blurt things out like a child. He was just in the heat of the moment and he owed Sakura so much more. As much as he was annoyed with her, Sakura had been with him through much much worse. The least he could do was wait until she got over her stupid crush.

For the rest of the walk they remained silent and just as silently walked into Ichiraku's.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized just who was there.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata called as she noticed him walk under the flap. Once she had eaten a bowl, guilt had consumed her for leaving Sasuke behind like that. He eyed her for a moment but deemed it fine to sit beside her since it seemed like she had already gotten more food into her stomach.

"I-I'm s-sorry for rushing o-off like that." Hinata apologized, her fingers unconsciously poking together.

"Are you full?"

"Y-yes?"

"Then its fine." Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata blinked before smiling in return. Sasuke bent over to kiss her before remembering that they were in public and not in the safety of his apartment.

Hinata, realizing the same thing at just about the same time he did, squeaked and looked down in embarrassment as her face heated up. Naruto snickered at the whole interaction before glancing at the still flabbergasted Sakura. He frowned and turned to look at his ramen.

"_Why are you turning a blind eye?" _Sasuke had said to him.

_I'm not though!_ Naruto thought, his frown deepening. Every time he had thought to confront Sakura about her feelings concerning Sasuke, he chickened out.

_Because what if... what if she still-_

"Aha!"

Naruto blinked and turned to find Ino pointing at Sasuke and Hinata.

"I told you it was true! Pay up, Shika." Ino said, cupping her hand expectantly. Shikamaru chose that moment to appear.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he took out some money and handed it over to Ino. Choji followed closely behind and hurriedly took a seat beside Naruto and ordered some pork ramen.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked since it seemed no one else would.

"Ah, Shikamaru didn't believe me when I said that Sasuke and Hinata were together. We've been arguing about it since we left for our mission." Ino explained. "Of course I was _right_."

"You aren't, I don't know, mad?" Naruto asked confused. Wasn't Ino in love with Sasuke?

"Mad?" Ino echoed, confused by the question before her face lit up in understanding. "No way! Sasuke was _so_ a Genin phase. No offense Hinata but he so no worth it, no matter how pretty he is." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Naruto snorted and laughed at Sasuke's oddly indignant face.

"I-its okay."

"Your not supposed to answer that." Sasuke muttered, annoyed. He wasn't really all _that_ annoyed though. Ino had long been one of his annoying fan girls and it was a relief to know she wouldn't be chasing him anymore.

"B-but," Hinata whispered as Team 10 sat and ordered food, "Y-you are r-really pretty."

Naruto, who had an acute sense of hearing, choked on his noodles and Ino pounded him in the back yelling at him to eat at a more sedate pace before he really killed himself. Sakura had taken refuge on Sasuke's right side and observed quietly... it seemed like she was mulling over something.

_Good, maybe she'll _finally _get over her problems_, Sasuke thought slightly pleased. After a second thought, he wiped a hand over his face in exasperation. _ The dobe is never going to let this go._

Especially when Hinata looked so serious while she said it.

"I am not _pretty_." Sasuke whispered back. He couldn't have her agreeing with every girl that thought it was best to comment on his looks.

"Sasuke. Stop lying." Hinata answered. She frowned, paused for a moment before slowly pulling her hand through his hair. Sasuke found himself unable to find his voice to protest. Annoyed at his sudden inability to speak, Sasuke grabbed her wrist before he admitted he _liked_ her hand running through his hair.

"All you need is a wig and you'd be a very pretty girl." Hinata finally said.

Naruto burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. Shikamaru and Choji were laughing. Even Sakura cracked a chuckle.

Ino gasped.

"Thats so... true!" Ino yelled, clasping her hands. "We would need some conservative clothing – can't have those muscles giving you away after all – but a little make-up, the right wig, and we can-"

"I. Am. Leaving." Sasuke said standing, slightly mortified. He would not stand to be told he looked like a GIRL.

"Oh, um, s-sorry for s-suddenly l-leaving." Hinata stuttered out before quickly following after him.

"Who would of thought that. Sasuke and Hinata." Shikamaru muttered.

"I know but it sort of... fits." Ino said. "What do you think forehead?" She turned to look at Sakura only to find her seat empty.

"Whats up with her?"

"... I don't know." Naruto answered quietly.

From the forlorn look on his face, Ino was pretty sure he did.

* * *

By the time Hinata caught up with Sasuke, he was unlocking and disabling all the traps at the front door.

She was worried that she had over stepped his boundaries. Just because they had been in each other's company for the past month didn't mean she could make comments like that.

Finally getting inside, she closed the door behind her and ran into the room where Sasuke lay and... sulked.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Hinata yelled, getting in the bed with him because for the most part, he was ignoring her. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes from guilt.

"...Its fine." Sasuke sighed and pulled her to him. He didn't want her crying after all... tears were annoying, especially Hinata's for some reason.

"B-but...!" Hinata wasn't sure why she was protesting. Maybe if she...?

Hinata looked up at Sasuke through her lashes and noticed how he was watching her and instead of feeling embarrassed, she stared right back.

They did that sometimes. Stare at each other. Hinata didn't know why maybe it was a quirk of theirs but its something they did and Hinata wasn't about to make an attempt to change anything...

Maybe because it always led to them kissing.

Hinata loved kissing Sasuke, a fact that made her flush. But Sasuke's kisses were always so passionate regardless of the emotion fueling them– if any. But maybe that was why she was enjoying them so much... lately they were fueled by feelings no matter they're sexual underlining.

But she enjoyed the chaste kisses as well simply because Sasuke seemed baffled by them every time he gave her one.

So, without breaking eye contact, Hinata lowered her face and kissed him briefly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she pulled away. Hinata wasn't usually so forward.

"You aren't nervous?" Sasuke felt compelled to ask considering the meeting with the Hyuuga's was in two days time.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered, already knowing what he was referring to.

"Then why are you trying to seduce me." He mentioned blandly. Hinata's face was less than an inch away and he felt his eyelids lower.

"I-I'm n-not." Although she did not pull away (because it wasn't exactly a lie after all) Hinata did blush a few shades of red.

She was aware of Sasuke's absence once he thought she was asleep but it wasn't her place to question him. He was doing something that he thought she didn't need to know and so she wasn't going to worry about what he did.

But when they had sex, she could tell how reluctant he was to leave her and that made her feel so much better.

"Too bad."

Maybe... Sasuke _wouldn't_ leave tonight.

* * *

**Along with my financial problems, (which really became apparent on my 17th birthday in April) I was forced into hiatus with all my stories and was forbidden to update anything. They of course forgot that I have an iPod with a rather convenient note thingy and though a bit frustrating to edit it does its job. So while I didn't exactly finish this, (hence the even longer wait) I was able to start the next chapter.**

**Heads up – people may or may not actually _like_ what happens in the next chapter and if you don't well... I don't know what to say.**

**And once again go check my profile for the poll and if you want to know the progress of this story check that out there as well.**

**P.S.**

**Is is just me or are these chapters getting longer?**


	13. Chapter 13

The local Ninja rumor mill was flourishing as of late. Although they seemed to gravitate toward the infamous Rookie Nine.

Reportedly, a certain Snake Mistress and Yamanaka heir were said to have drunken themselves into a stupor. The day after was said to be filled with awkward glances, and general avoidance of each other which egged on the rumor that the two interrogators had participated in some less than savory activities. Not to mention, Ibiki's apprentice odd disappearance since then.

Most people thought that Ino was so mortified that she couldn't be seen in public.

The Aburama Clan was said to have finally narrowed down the prospects of Shino's arranged marriage to five candidates as opposed to the twelve they had claimed before.

His teammate, Kiba, meanwhile seemed to be cheating on his current girlfriend—the fact ebbed on by the chase that was held around the village, the goal quite possibly to neuter Kiba.

Sakura's and Naruto's relationship seemed to be on the rocks, seeing as they no longer jumped each others' bones in inadequate hiding spots that really hadn't been all that discreet to begin with. The village seemed to be torn in half with the knowledge of their hero's failing relationship. As their savior, Naruto Uzumaki deserved what he wanted, and if that happened to be Sakura Haruno, then so be it, she was the girl of his dreams after all. The other half believed she had never been worthy of their future Hokage in the first place.

Yet, oddly enough, it was the sudden relationship of the two doujutsu users that had become the hottest topic. The Clan Heiress and the Traitor—together, as a couple.

It was common knowledge that Sasuke had a string of girls, night after night, and many were saddened to find out that the Hyuuga Heiress had befallen the same fate of those nameless women. But then, there was heart break after heart break, and soon, only the Hyuuga girl was left—the rumor stating that the Uchiha had finally fallen in love.

Nobody knew what was really going on.

* * *

_Hinata has a fairly tight grip_, Sasuke absently thought.

As much as he would like to think about the impending meeting, it was impossible with the pain that was shooting up from his hand. So he stopped them before the Hyuuga estate became visible.

"Hinata..." Said Hyuuga jumped and looked at Sasuke, nervously chewing her bottom lip, breaking the skin, and making blood run down to her chin. "I think you might have broken something," he mentioned, no longer able to feel anything in his hand.

Hinata's eyes widened and she apologized repeatedly, compiling chakra in her hand, and letting the green glow heal his crushed hand. Sasuke took a moment to fist his hand, it feeling a bit sore before deeming it fine.

"Don't be so nervous," Sasuke whispered, bending over to kiss her lightly before running his thumb over her her bleeding lip with his own healing jutsu. Hinata blinked before slightly smiling.

They were able to heal each other.

"What do you think will happen?" Hinata asked, rather calmly for someone who had been freaking out only moments before. They hadn't actually talked about the event, but now was a good a time as any.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered truthfully. It had been a while since he had to interact with any of the clans. Decorum wouldn't be much of a problem, but he didn't actually know how Konoha viewed their "relationship". It probably depended on how the Hyuuga's allies viewed him and what they stood to gain.

Or maybe not. Sakura had mentioned how Naruto was changing things left and right, maybe clan politics wouldn't matter. It would probably stem from how the Hyuuga head felt about him.

The thought made him nervous.

They stood there for a moment in contemplative silence—their hands intertwined.

Sasuke stared down at their joined hands in surprise. He hadn't been aware he had grabbed them. The fact that he didn't even think about touching her, holding her, _kissing_ her; that it was _natural_ it... it perturbed him greatly.

Without blinking, he disentangled their hands and continued to the front gate of the Hyuuga compound. The guard blinked at him, the equivalent to a civilian gaping.

_Odd. Most people know we're together._

Once Hinata appeared beside him, the Branch member bowed.

"Hinata-sama."

"Hello, Nat-san," Hinata greeted back.

The gates opened in the next moment and Sasuke wasted no time going through, making sure to keep his face carefully blank. Two Hyuuga maids waited for their arrival, bowing, but Sasuke merely ignored them. He allowed Hinata to take the lead. Their relationship was probably being analyzed by every single Hyuuga within the compound, and it wouldn't do any good for him to seem controlling.

Which he wasn't—controlling that was.

But it was her home after all. They didn't know if it would be the last time she set foot in it.

Sasuke didn't bother to hide his smirk when Hinata thanked and dismissed them in one breath.

The maids hesitated before following the request, but not before the older of the two gave him a stern look, while the younger one just stared in both nervousness and awe.

Sasuke frowned and took a step closer to Hinata.

She smiled up at him, interpreting the closeness for something else before leading the way into her home. Sasuke's frown deepened when he noticed that Hinata grew less tense as they got closer while Sasuke couldn't help, but begin to outline five different escape plans in his head in case things went wrong. It was something he normally did, but this time it was different. It was suddenly very important for him to be able escape with Hinata in case things went wrong.

Making sure that Hinata and his... children were safe was important.

They reached the main room, decorated simply. Sasuke wasn't fooled and knew that while it seemed simple at first glace, everything was probably made from expensive and lavish materials and objects.

"Hinata. Uchiha," Hiashi greeted stoically. As per usual, his face was an impenetrable mask. Neji and Hanabi were present, Neji with a petulant stare, and Hanabi with a confused look on her face. They all sat and were overcome by silence as they waited for Hiashi to speak.

"Hinata. You have news to tell your sister," he stated. Her father knew. The question was: how much did he know? With a breath of confidence, she was about to find out.

"Hanabi," Hinata began, turning all her attention to her sister. "This is Sasuke my... boyfriend." How odd that word was to refer Sasuke as. While it wasn't wrong, it didn't really feel right. Father of my children was a much more comfortable term. "And we're expecting."

Hanabi reeled back as if physically slapped by the news. Hanabi wasn't one to be surprised often, but this really took the cake. The four in the room watched as she struggled to find something to say. Finally, it looked like Hanabi figured out the foremost important question that plagued her mind.

"You actually had sex?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded, blushing furiously. She glanced at her father, who remained unaffected, and sipped his tea. Hinata distantly wondered if it had been in the room the whole time.

"Oh wow, you _have_ had sex. You used to faint when I told you to just jump Nar-"

"Hanabi," Hiashi interrupted. Hanabi deflated, suddenly remembering where they were.

"You have associated yourself with a man that the clan does not favor, have completely destroyed any possibility of arranged marriages, and have a child out of wedlock. Your status in the clan has been damaged irreparably, and they no longer wish for you to carry the name Hyuuga. I am inclined to agree with them."

Hinata closed her eyes in resignation. It hurt to have all your insecurities confirmed. It proved that she had never been a good enough heir—to be Hyuuga. That her father really didn't love her.

"Then she will be Uchiha," Sasuke stated. Hiashi didn't look surprised by Sasuke's declaration or all affected really. He drank some more tea as the other three were tense. Setting his cup on the table, Hiashi stared Sasuke down. Sasuke was not deterred.

"...Father," Hinata interrupted, her eyes still clenched closed. "We're having triplets."

Silence. Hinata opened her eyes and found Hiashi frozen, his cup at midway point. His eyes were what passed for wide and his expression was shocked. After a few moments, he let out a sigh, and his shoulders slumped. It was the first time that Hinata had seen her father lose his composure.

"Good. You are officially disowned. The clan must know immediately." Hiashi rose, too slowly at first before moving to go out of the room.

"You will come for tea in one month, Hinata. I'll see you then."

* * *

Hinata was in a daze. Sasuke led them as she replayed their visit to her former home. Had it really been so short? Could her world truly put upside down by a few exchange of words? She felt faint and her grip on Sasuke's hand tighten.

When they went inside, Hinata collapsed onto Sasuke.

"D-did that just happen?"

"You were disowned and then invited for tea? Yeah," Sasuke grunted, smoothing down her hair.

"My father just saved my sister and our children," Hinata breathed, looking up at Sasuke with a smile.

"From what?" he asked, eying her.

"From the branch seal." Hinata began to explain the traditions of the Hyuuga clan, his mouth settling into a fierce scowl as he learned the fate of the branch house. Learning that Hiashi's own twin brother had been branded by the disgusting seal simply because he had been born a few minutes later. That with Hinata being disowned, her sister could become heir and they wouldn't have to be subjected to the possibility of the seal. By Sasuke giving her his Uchiha name, the clan could no longer interfere with their children, no matter if they were born with the Byukugan.

"Your father is... manipulative," Sasuke said. "We have to thank him the next time we see him," he grudgingly admitted. The man's reputation did not proceed him. He had everyone fooled quite thoroughly, his own daughters included if the way Hinata was acting was any indication.

"My father loves Hanabi and I very much," Hinata stated with such happiness that Sasuke couldn't help, but kiss her. Sasuke wasn't going to question it this time.

She was happy and an extension of that feeling went into him.

* * *

…

**I don't know what to say, just that I honestly came to a complete stop for this story, unsure of where I was going with this. It was hard to remember what I was initially going to write for this chapter, and harder still to remember the rest of the plot. I'm still stuck, hence the short chapter, but I somehow trudged through it. I had to read the whole story to regain a sense of this and it was eerie to see the progress of my writing as the story wore on. **

**The huge inspiration for this update is Die Again Kikyo who gave me such an amazing review a couple of days ago. I had—admittedly—given up on this, but have given it another try because of her.**

**I have a Twitter now, so if anyone would like to see if I'm making any progress on this—if there are any people who are still reading this—or to give me any suggestions, the link is on my profile.**

**Here's to finishing this—Thanks for reading.**


End file.
